Wolf Snow White
by elys
Summary: Haukea is a wolf. A wolf and a warrior loyal to Ragnar and later on to his son. She is a Úlfhéðnar ready to destroy everything and everyone for her master.
1. Chapter 1: Return

She sighed heavily, squeezing through crowds of gathered people. They formed a circle around Ragnar. They had not expected him to return after ten years. It was not expected at all. She came to the center, surveying the surroundings. People from the village whispered. Some with curiosity, others with disgust or fear. Ragnar spoke to his sons – there was no doubt about it, she remember their names very clearly - and his voice rose loudly around the village.

First to catch his attention was Ivar, a cripple. She remembered the story of a boy whose Ragnar wanted to leave but _could not_ , and sentenced him to a lonely life. His icy blue eyes looked at his father with adoration.

"Hello, Ivar. There's no mistaking you." he smiled looking at him. "It appears my return is not welcome. You have obviously made your mind up about me."

She sensed much in his voice. Pain, despair, amusement, but also creeping up request.

"So now boys, who's going do it then? Who's going kill me?" He looked at the brothers, looking for answers. She moved quietly, imperceptibly along circumference of a circle. "I don't mind. Go ahead. Please."

She had known him for ten years and certainly was not going to let him die now. Not like this, not at this point.

"What about you, Hvitserk?" he asked approaching him. "You think you're a man now. I dare you put me out of my misery. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it!"

Ragnar behaved like a child, she seemed perfectly aware of this. His tone of voice, body movements and words showed it. The last sentence was screamed, causing several people to squeak in fear and made Hvitserk shuddered.

"Look at these people" he approached the center of the circle."They no longer support me. Why would they? I am your leader and I just left! What kind of leader does that? What kind of king abandons his people? What kind of father abandons his sons?"

He embraced the crowd with a look. His eyes seemed to specifically avoid her figure, covered with dark colors. She buried her face in the hood, her back warmed by skin of a wolf. The head of the animal hung freely near her neck.

"So who wants to be king? You know how this works. If you want to be king you must kill me." He took out his sword and began to offering it to assembled men. Madness took over. "Take it. No? You?"

His movement was quick, when he came back to his sons. He stuck his sword in the ground, then shouted:

"Who wants to be king?!"

He walked around stuck blade toward his son.

"What about you, Sigurd? Do you want to be a king?"

Sigurd clenched his jaw, his eyes looked sharp. Ragnar didn't stay long with him. His interest was piqued by a man next to Sigurd.

"You want to be king Ubbe." he said with certainty. "Kill me and you will. King Ubbe!"

He turned to the audience, a wide smile on his lips, his eyes met hers. Before woman could react, Ragnar palm landed on his son's cheek. The crowd gasped.

"What are you waiting for?" Ragnar repeated the gesture, provoking eldest son of Aslaug to attack. Both of them ready to blow a fuse. "Are you afraid? Be a man."

He took a deep breath and then let it out. Grimace appeared on his face. He snorted, then stroked hair of his youngest son. She tilted her head to one side, the question evident on her face. Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd got a chance from him to prove themselves, but Ivar was neglected. She understood why, but it surprised her how easily Ragnar did so. He was Ivar's father for crying out loud!

The youngest couldn't hide disapointpent and misery that have appeared on his face. The woman pursed her lips, not wanting to make her contempt visible. She felt it not only for Ivar, but for her master too. The king walked away slowly and she was ready to follow him toward the exit of the Kattegat, however Ubbe moved. He was hesitant, a little bit scared, although it didn't meant he was any less dangerous. Her body tensed like a string and she was about to jump between the men, but Ragnar stopped her with smile.

He turned and spread his arms, his eyes almost pleading. He walked to his son, his steps firm. He pulled him close and hugged tightly. Ubbe hesitated for a second, but then his hand released the sword and tightened on his father's clothes. Her features softened. Nothing could harm Ragnar right now and that's all that matters. She moved to look at younger brothers of Ubbe. Each of them wore a shock that grew even more when they see her.

Sickly sweet scene was broken by a man walking through crowd. His shoulders were broad, blonde hair long and involved. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Why did you came back?"

His tone expressed everything. Now he ruled here. Ragnar reached out to her. She dutifully fulfilled his silent order, while removing the hood. She allowed them to observe her red, slicked to the back crimped hair. Black marks on her hands and dark colors surrounding her eyes and forehead in the form of the unknown for them makeup.

"Come, Haukea" he putted his hand on the small of her backs. "We need to talk with my sons."


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf's Grin

**Hi. This is my very first fanfiction published, so I hope you will like it. I am not a native English speaker, so please, bare with me.**

 **Only OC is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Wolf's grin**

She stood firmly, glowing with pride. No one could say she was a slave. Bjorn, the eldest of the sons of Ragnar, ordered the crowd to disperse, then nodded his head toward the forest. He moved and his brothers with Ragnar - who was still touching Haukea - right behind them, followed him. The only person who stayed on the market was Ivar. Haukea was not sure why he did so, but the cripple began to crawl in the opposite direction.

She clenched hands on her dress, lifting it at the same time, to facilitate the movement of her legs. She walked quickly, trying to keep pace with the other men. Bjorn ignored her completely, Ubbe, Sigurd and Hvitserk looked at her curiously from the corner of theirs eyes. She came to Kattegat with their father, and if Ragnar's stories were true, she could be considered to be his mistress. This idea made her smile in amusement.

Her eyes met Hvitserk's. The boy blinked several times, a little uncertain of her. She gave him a gentle smile and then turned hers attention to the shady tree under which sat Ragnar. Haukea wasn't surprised, when she saw stick in his hand.

He toyed with it, holding his knees close to the chest. He acted like a big kid and Haukea enjoyed it immensely. She stood beside him, her left shoulder was leaning against the tree. The brothers lined up vis-a-vis them. Bjorn sat on the tree trunk, his brothers close to him.

"It would appear you have another son. His name is Magnus." Bjorn spoke with venom in his voice. Ten years of separation has created a lot of damage in their relationship. Ragnar started laughing. "His mother is Queen Kwenthrith and he lives in King Ecbert's villa in Wessex."

Suddenly, everything became clear. Seductress shared with Ragnar only a little kiss. He never was _inside_ her.

"Ah, who told you that?" Ragnar asked amused.

Haukea kicked him with her heel in the ribs. He groaned and then throw her one of his mock glares.

"A warrior who was fighting in Wessex." Bjorn answered and his eyes acknowledged her for the first time.

Haukea didn't buckled under his penetrating gaze. She knew that he had a lot of questions, just like his brothers. Her person aroused mixed feelings in them. She looked and behaved like the women close to them, but it was something odd about her too. They were unsure what it was and she wasn't going to help them.

She dropped a heavy bag from a numb arm. It fell on the branches with loud sound. The creak drew the attention of the rest of brothers, who seemed to forget about her existence. She never was so grateful for the huge, black spots on her face. The makeup was a perfectly distraction from her blush.

"And he was the one who told you about the settlement." Bjorn nodded. Haukea helped Ragnar with standing up."I came back... I came back because I wanted to see what has become of my sons."

"And she? Who is it?" Bjorn pointed at her, while saying it. "What is her purpose, father?"

Haukea didn't think they would change the subject so quickly. Their anger towards father was supposed to give her a little bit of peace, probably until late evening. She was present here, in this moment for several reasons and none of them was to introduce her. She had to observe them, analyze and make them stay together, even when Ragnar... Her jaw clenched, her eyes filled with tears.

She blinked several times without letting them get out. She bounced off from the tree and came to his master. She grabbed his little finger, looking for comfort of his warm body. Ragnar wasn't her biological father, but he raised her, he taught her everything she knew. That's why she was ready to do _every_ thing and _any_ thing he asked for. Although it will take her all life.

"She is my gift for all of you." he told them. Haukea closed her eyes. He said it, ther was no coming back. "But not as a slave. She is a free woman and it will remain so to the end of her days."

No matter how beautiful his words were, for them she will never be a free woman. She bite her lower lip. She will never be a wife, a mother. Forever stuck as a servant and lover of the sons of Ragnar.

"I'm going to England. And I thought that you all might want to join me." Birds were twittering, trees in forest humming in their sweets ballads."What do you say, Hvitserk? Ubbe?"

"No" whispered Ubbe.

"Sigurd?" asked Ragnar. When Sigurd didn't gave him the answer he hoped for, Ragnar turned his back to his sons with a scowl on his face. "I can see in your eyes that your answer is also no, Bjorn."

„This is why. This is part of a map of the Roman Empire." Bjorn showed them a folded map. Ragnar sat under the tree with his stick once again."I found it in Paris. In this map is the Mediterranean Sea. And around that sea are many wonderful people and places and towns. I want to go there!"

Bjorn was excited about journey into the unknown. He takes after his father in so many ways. The gleam in his eye, the confidence and charisma. Only he of the Ragnarsons has the magnetism that attracted her. Bjorn looked at her on his way back to the trunk.

"So how far along are you with your plans?"

"Floki is building the boats." he went postal. "Hvitserk has agreed to come with me as well as King Harald and his brother." 

"What about you two? Why are you not going with your brother?" Ragnar asked his voice quiet.

"Kattegat has changed since you went away. It is a major trading center in the region. And many other kings we know regard it with envy. We want to stay and protect our mother." 

"You are right to think of family."

Haukea sighed loudly. She dropped to the ground beside Ragnar, then leaned against him. For a long time they sat in silence. She could tease him, she could say: _I told you so_. However, she could not taunt him like that.

"So what you want me to do?" she muttered. "Am I to go with Bjorn and Hvitserk? Do I stay with Ubbe, Sigurd and Ivar? Or will you take me to England with you?"

"You will stay in Kattegat, my child. Do not think otherwise."

Ragnar stood up, throw his stick at her and walked away leaving her behind.

:;:

Ragnar left her on the market with instructions how get to his son's home. She was supposed to inform Aslaug that Ragnar sends her as a companion for the boys. He had to have a purpose, even though she doesn't necessary understand it now. The mere thought of separation aroused in her attack of nausea. From ten years she hasn't spent a single day without him and she had no idea what to do with herself.

She put a hood over her head, hoping that through this she will attract less interest, although her dress and wolf-head drew the attention of villagers.

Kattegat is a port city visited by people from whole Norway. Crowds of travelers, merchants and fishermen went through its path. Haukea would get lost in a multitude of offers and scream, if it wasn't for her perfect memory. She reached the place, but for a long time didn't went inside. She was not afraid of the queen or princes. Her surroundings also weren't scared. She knew that feeling, though she could not name it. It swirled in her abdomen, it made her palms sweaty and she wanted wolf's head instead of the hood. Then, pleasant apathy would embrace her.

She rarely wore wolf mask. Not by reluctance and ordered Ragnar. Let her doing it once a year, to checking their skills, but not often. In situations that require the skills of some battle, she had to rely solely on his own sword and agility.

She leaned against the wall of the building. Her bag was heavy, but she didn't took it off nor she went inside. Her strenuous ears caught snippets of conversations that slowly grew into quarrel. Haukea decided. She will come in now, before the atmosphere becomes too dense.

"Or are you afraid of being seasick?" Ivar teased.

Haukea moved lazily. She tried not to make any sound that would betray her presence. At the table sat five people. Four sons of Ragnar and queen Aslaug. They eat dinner and two brothers apparently were having an argument. Haukea rolled her eyes. They were still too young and shallow. They didn't understand the need of intimacy, a need to be part of the pack, and yet they were it.

"I'm not afraid of anything, brother."

Ubbe and Hvitserk watched their brothers from partly closed eyes. Aslaug pretended not to hear the exchange, probably used to their continuous fighting. Haukea blend into the wall, her body invisible. 

"Not even me?" responded cheekily with a forming smirk.

In the foreground, near Ivar, appeared a pettite slave with a pitcher. Her hair was the color of wheat, her face round. Easy on the eyes, but her prettiness didn't match with the beauty of the women Haukea met during her travels. There was nothing special about her and yet Haukea couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Would you like some more ale, Ivar?" she asked whit trembling voice.

"Mmm, sure." he hummed seductively.

Ivar's hands was on the slave waist in a second and later on he found his way to her bum. Haukea frowned. She didn't expected that. She thought they would be more polite than average viking, that they would be different. That they would be just like Ragnar. 

"It is wrong to treat her that way." scolded him Ubbe. 

"Why are you so polite? She's just a slave." His words were too cruel for Haukea. If she is to stay with them, she demand respect. "You all just want to have her." he realized and added when he saw a scowl on Ubbe's face. "You too, Ubbe." 

"Ivar." Aslaug spoke for the first time. She didn't asked Ivar to apologize. She didn't even told him off.

"That is no way to treat a woman." she spoke with grimace on her face. "Would you want to watch your mother being groped by some hideous man?" 

Her question was rhetorical, but Ivar was going to answer it. Of course, after he came to himself from the shock of her being there for whole time.

"My mother is a queen, peasant. You cannot compare their positions."

"A see a mother, who spoiled her son." she sat. "There is no queen in this room."

Aslaug stood up from her chair, sneer adorned her face.

"And who you may be, girl?"

Haukea laughed. Ragnar was _so_ right about her! When the queen was happy, you could call her beautiful, but when she was angry, you could confuse her with large snake.

"Haukea Throndsdatter, at yours service" she bowed slighty. "From now I am going to be your sons companion. That is king Ragnar's order." she added quickly.

Jealousy flashed in the queen's eyes and her right hand garbed cup possessively, probably thinking of it as a Ragnar's neck. Haukea could told her that there was noting to worry about, that she was not Ragnar's mistress, but Haukea just lift the corner of her mouth in a wolf's grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Venom

**Chapter 3: Venom**

 **Sorry for all mistakes, I didn't check it.**

 **Only OC is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haukea had only two friends in her life.

She vaguely remembered first one. She recalled running around the forest, their bare feet hitting thick, green grass. Although they were running in the same area, only Haukea ended up with numerous cuts. She didn't mind them, they were her _battle wounds_. She was the only girl in the village that was told to kill a wolf. She didn't learn to sew, to cook, nor to help at home with chores. Several other girls wielded the sword, yes, but she was the only one wearing the fur of snow-white wolf at night to keep her warm.

The second one appeared, when she was with Ragnar. They traveled to the village where, as Haukea thought, they would settle down. The boys avoided her because of her skills - she couldn't understand that they were simply jealous and embarrassed about being weaker than a girl until now- and girls didn't want to deal with someone, who walked barefoot and had a tousled hair. Her future friend seemed to ignore it. Haukea thought that the older girl saw something others didn't see, something others didn't _want_ to see.

Both of her friendships ended in an unexpected way. First one, because of inadvertence, the second by childlike naivety. Haukea never became friends with anyone else again due to fear. She had lost so much and she didn't wanted to fall into endless suffering. Now it could change. She didn't know how she would do that, her time occupied by Ragnar's sons, although she wasn't going to give up. Just as she was _not_ going to let Ragnar die.

She didn't forget his words before the arrived in Kattegat. She knew how stubborn he was and if he decided to do something, he would. Haukea had never imagined life without him.

The thoughts that circled in her head before sleep made her slumber heavy. She was on a meadow with a herd of wolves, happy about family meeting. Haukea often dreamed of people whose faces she barely remembered, and more often about animals. Wolves chased each other, she didn't participate in theirs game. She was sitting under the tree, the wind biting her bare skin. She cherished those moments of peace, her body relaxed.

Suddenly, the sun was hiding behind the clouds, the sky was gray. Haukea was about to get up when the lungs squeezed and she could not breathe. She grabbed her throat and tried to take a shallow breath.

She woke up with a silent scream. In the daylight, she could not catch her breath too, but this time she knew the reason for the apnea. Ivar hung over her with his hands clenched around her throat. Their eyes met and the boy's grip loosen. Anger left his face, the adrenaline fading from his body. Haukea did not allow him to change his mind. She lamed into him, reversing their positions. She was straddling him, her forearm digging into his throat.

Now she felt safe. It was she who controlled the situation. She used that he hesitate at the most important moment. She did not have to ask why he was trying to kill her. She insulted him and his mother. The fact that he was a Viking had a lot to do with it too.

Her long hair fell down like a waterfall, creating a barrier between the outside world and Ivar's face. The cripple could see her face without makeup and that was the only disadvantage to their position. Haukea leaned comfortably on his belly, she lowered herself down, their noses almost touching.

Her voice was quiet and sharp when she spoke to him.

"You won't get rid of me so easily, Ivar."She exposed her teeth in a snarl. "I won't let you do so. You may be a prince, but I am not under yours orders."

His rapid breathing slowed down, the pupils returned to normal, they were no longer dilated. _His hands_ came to rest just above _her hips bones._ _Ivar's lips twisted into a smirk. Haukea wanted to slip it off him more than anything._

 _"_ _ _Not yet__ _." he breathed, while his fingers squeezed the flesh on her things._

 _Haukea stayed quiet._ _He was right. When Ragnar will waive his right to her, she will become a free woman, but only in theory. She promised Ragnar that she will take care of his sons, so in the end she will be bound to them._

 _The sense of duty was stronger than the desire for freedom. She would_ _b_ _ecome a part of the pack and no matter how hard it would be to accomplish her tasks, Haukea would do it. Her moral compass wouldn't let her go away. She will give herself to the sons of Ragnar. She will give herself to their wives, to their children. All of this in thanks for saving her life._

 _They stared at each other for a long time, none of them wanted to_ _lose_ _. Hankea slowly relaxed, the features of her face softened. T_ _ips_ _of her fingers brushed the_ _veins_ _around h_ _is_ _neck. Ivar had delicate skin that tempted her to go further._

 _Ivar flinched, his body not accustomed to the woman's intimate touch. Haukea led her hand to his jaw. She sensed a delicate beard of a boy coming into adulthood. She went on to the line of his lips. Full, pink lips spread gently with her touch. She moved her gaze from his lips to the icy blue eyes, which were filled with shock and something wild._

 _Their lips almost met each other, their breath mixed, and their eyes darkened by lust. She inhaled his sweet scent. Earth, forest and ocean. Their mouths would clash in a kiss, when someone cleared theirs throat._

 _Haukea raised her head. Her eyes met Hvitserk's eyes. There was a sly smile on his lips, his voice was amused when he spoke._

 _"You only had to wake her up, brother." he mocked. "Hurry up. We leave after breakfast."_

 _Hauke_ _a_ _hurriedly jumped off Ivar and stepped away. She didn't care that they would see her in a nightgown. She_ _ _needed__ _to_ _been as far away as possible from Ragnar's youngest son. She couldn't believe that_ _everything that happened_ _was true. Ivar wanted to kill her and she was planning to kiss him!_

 _Haukea could not look at the cripple. She looked away and waited for the brothers to leave, so she could change into_ _another attire_ _. As the door closed, Hauke_ _a_ _stood still for some time._ _H_ _e_ _r_ _mind was unable to stop analyzing the new feeling_ _that appeared_ _in he_ _r_ _lower abdomen. With trembling hands she_ _putted on_ _a_ _black_ _tunic and_ _leather_ _trousers. When her body did not stop shivering she put on her wolf coat. But it was_ _n't_ _the cold that was responsible for her chills, she was aware of it, but pushed_ _that thoughts_ _away as far as_ _it was_ _possible._

 _:;:_

 _Haukea didn't eat that day with the brothers. She only took a slice of bread from the table and followed them to exit._

 _Ivar crawled into a sedan chair. Ubbe and Sigurd were at the front, Hvitserk stood at the back. They raised him._ _Haukea wanted to help them, but when she was about to grab the carrying pole, Hvit_ _s_ _erk interrupted her. He said that he has strong hands, so_ _a girl as lovely as her shouldn't bother_ _._ _She w_ _as ready to show him scars on he_ _r_ _hands,_ _as a prof of her capability,_ _but_ _then_ _realized that he_ _was_ _flirting_ _with her_ _._ _H_ _er pale face_ _went red as_ _a sunset_ _. She pulled out_ _hood_ _from under the wolf_ _'s_ _head and covered_ _her face_ _._

 _She walked a few steps behind_ _sons of Ragnar. They were going_ _in_ _to_ _the woods. It was still dark, and cool air enveloped her body. The sun slowly came out from behind the treetops. When they reached the field,_ _it_ _was_ _bright_ _enough_ _for_ _training._

 _"For a boy with no legs, you are very heavy." Ubbe joked and the rest laughed. Haukea shook her head and sighed._

 _Ivar_ _was seated on a trunk_ _, they_ _all_ _took out their swords and axes. Haukea threw off h_ _er_ _cloak, but for self-confidence left skin of the wolf_ _on her back_ _._

 _Ubbe pulled an arrow from a wooden container, then stretched the string. He aimed and_ _shoot_ _._ _He h_ _it a point close to the right eye_ _of_ _deer. He gave_ _the_ _bow_ _to the_ _Ivar. Ivar repeated_ _the_ _movements and_ _arrow_ _hit_ _perfectl_ _y_ _between the eyes of the animal. Ubbe was shocked_ _for a moment_ _, but_ _he quickly shake it off_ _and started_ _patting his brother's cheek._

 _Behind them Hvitserk and Sigurd tr_ _ained with_ _the sword. Haukea_ _backed away_ _, allowing Ubbe and Ivar_ _to watch_ _. From the corner of her eye she saw as Ivar reaches for an arrow,_ _and the next thing she saw was an arrow flying through the air_ _between_ _the fighting_ _brothers_ _faces_ _and_ _it hited_ _wooden shield._ _Sigurd and Hvitserk_ _jumped_ _back_ _._ _They_ _did_ _n't_ _expect_ _it_ _._

 _Ivar smi_ _led_ _, satisfied with his_ _performance_ _, and Hvitserk_ _dropped_ _the sword to the ground and went to Ivar. Haukea_ _loved_ _the sound_ _of clashing swords_ _. She closed her eyes and opened them when the sons of Ragnar had a blade at their throats. They accepted the draw_ _with a_ _nod._

 _Ivar took the cup with a drink from Ubbe and at the same time the ax knocked it_ _off from his hands_ _. Haukea tensed, ready to look for the source of the threat._ _However, she hadn't have time to_ _react when the next ax_ _flew_ _through the air. Ivar_ _'s_ _aim_ _ing was_ _better. His throw_ _draw blood_ _from the top of_ _the Sigurd's head_ _._

 _Haukea pulled the ax from the tree, and when an awkward silence_ _didn't_ _pass,_ _she_ _threw_ _it_ _at the_ _animal_ _. Her throw_ _dig into the_ _flesh_ _of a_ _deer and_ _made it_ _fell on the grass with i_ _t_ _s head cut in half. The brothers looked at her_ _and_ _blinked several times._ _Only after few seconds they started laughing._

 _"So…_ _Can we go fishing now?_ _"_ _she asked with a sweet smile._

 _They giggled once again._

 _:;:_

 _Ubbe, Sigurd and Hvitserk_ _were standing_ _in the water and_ _were ca_ _tching_ _fish_ _es_ _. Haukea was on the beach with Ivar. They were sitting on the cold sand, the boy was watching his brothers closely. It was only after a few minutes of being alone with_ _her_ _, he said._

 _"Why are_ _n't_ _you with them?"_ _his voice was_ _quiet._ _"They would have been a better company than a cripple."_

 _Haukea_ _straighten her legs, bare feet buried in the sand_ _. She lay down beside hi_ _m_ _, h_ _er_ _eyes_ _looked up t_ _o_ _the_ _sky_ _._

 _"_ _If I did, you would have been_ _lonely."_

 _He turned his head violently in her direction, opening his mouth to say something, when his brothers returned. Haukea closed her eyes and listened to their conversation._

 _"_ _That servant girl._ _You know who I'm talking about." told them Ivar._

 _"Maybe." answered Hvitserk, sly smirk on his lips._

 _"It's Margrethe." Sigurd_ _told them._

 _Haukea wondered why Ivar initiated this conversation. The whole talk seemed to be pointless. She listened in their breath, in the tone of their voices. She concluded that Ubbe and Hvitserk had her, Sigurd_ _ _was__ _attracted to her._

 _"_ _You've all had her._ _So, I want her too."_

 _"She's a human being."_ _she spoke with venom. Haukea stood up, throw them a disappointed look and walked away from them._

 _ **Please read!**_

 _ **I think about changing rating to M and I would want to know yours thoughts about it. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

**Chapter 4: Promise**

 **Only OC is mine!**

Haukea sat on the beach, her face hidden in her lap. She could not explain why she had escaped from the brothers.

They wanted to ask Margrethe to have sex with Ivar. It was not right for many reasons. The girl could have been a slave, but she still felt and they needed to respected it. She agreed to be with Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd of her own accord. Will she be forced to do it? Will they threaten her?

Not only their bad treatment for Margrethe aroused strong emotions in the Haukea. The thoughts of Ivar touching the body of another woman made her abdomen clench. She became possessive towards someone she didn't know well. Someone she did _not_ love. She was convinced that Ivar didn't attracted her, but his skill as a warrior. Something in her was told to look for the strongest man.

There was a time of a dinner, but Haukea wasn't about to go home. She decided to find Ragnar. She stood up, brushed off the sand from her trousers and headed for the direction Ragnar left the day befre. The wind was blowing, red hair covered her face, the skin of the wolf was warming her shoulders and back. Someone behind Haukea shouted her name. She stopped and turned away, the movement so violent that, if it had not been for the man's arm that had caught her, she would have fallen.

"Carefully. We would not like you to fall." he grinned.

Haukea rolled her eyes, but her cheeks turned pink. She got out of his embrace and stood in the proper distance.

"What can I do for you, Ubbe?"

"Hvitserk told me what happened between you and Ivar." There was silence between them. "Is he your favorite?"

Haukea blinked several times. Ubbe's question was so sudden and unexpected that in the first second she did not know how to behave. At first she didn't know what to do, but then Haukea started laughing. She laughed long, with her mouth open and her eyes closed. It was only when she opened it, she saw how Ubbe looked at her. His eyes in darker shade than normal, his mouth gently open. Haukea watched his stick his tongue out to moisten his lips.

"No, it's not." She answered weakly. "I do not play favorites. What happened this morning... Power appeal to me, I reacted instinctively."

Ubbe nodded.

"So you do not mind Ivar sleeping with Margrethe?" He asked, and added quickly, answering an unasked question. "She agreed to do it. Can you help us prepare everything?"

"Since you don't force her to do so, there is no reason why I would refuse." A huge paw squeezed her heart. Haukea had no experience in the emotional sphere. The only love she knew was Ragnar's.

Ubbe smiled, then kissed her cheek to say goodbye. His lips were warm, gentle on her cold cheek. Haukea had been standing still for a long time on the shore. Her thoughts were hovering around Ubbe's peck and Ivar and their almost-kiss. Heart lost its rhythm for a moment.

:;:

Haukea found Ragnar after a dozen minutes of searching. He talked to some tall man and the woman on the other side of the beach was staring at them. Haukea recognized them as Floki and Helga.

Ragnar hasn't looked so tired, heartbroken and _old_ for many years. Since returning to Kattegat, Ragnar was getting weaker, becoming fragile, and Haukea worried that if he went further, he would fall deeper into darkness and make the wrong decision.

Ragnar departed from the man and sped up when he saw her.

"I love you too!" shouted the man.

Haukea gave him a questioning look, but he smiled wryly. They walked slowly out of the village. Hhaukea did not know about what they should talk. She could not find the right words, so she didn't behave naturally. There was silence between them, and it was not pleasant one, that would fall between them while traveling, no. It was an awkward silence of people who did not seem to know each other.

Haukea slowed down, making Ragnar go before her, not the other way round. She wanted to feel that everything was the same, that nothing had changed. For ten years she had seen Ragnar as a strong, confident man, though something in the corner of her mind was whispering that he was not. She lied to herself to feel safe. Finally, the repeated lie became true to her and she could not accept his weakness.

His broad shoulders were always her home and she could not imagine herself without him. But it was supposed to happen, Haukea knew it.

They reached the exit of Kattegat, where the horse waited for Ragnar. The man patted its head, then looked at her from a corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Haukea. You have been the closest person to me for those last ten years. You became my child, my daughter." he turned and pulled her to him. Haukea returned the hug. "You are already a woman, it's time for me to set you free. Find a man who will be good to you, whom you will love. Become a mother. You are a free woman from today, Haukea, but I have the last request for you. Take care of my sons."

He kissed her forehead, then jumped on his horse and ride off. Haukea touched her forehead and chuckled, but her laughter was quiet as she realized what that meant. She ran after Ragnar, though she knew it was pointless.

"Come back here! Ragnar! Come back right now!" she screamed until her throat become sore.

Later on, she was only sobbing.

Sigurd found her hours later. Weeping, with red face, sitting in the middle of the path. When he asked what had happened, Haukea did not reply. Her look blank, smile false. She went with him because she promised, and Haukea never, ever, broke her promises.

:;:

Haukea without a word prepared a hut for Ivar and Margrethe. She made the bed, lit the candles. The feeling that was in her abdomen this morning disappeared. She won't look at the brothers with disgust, won't sympathize with the slave. She agreed, they did not force her to do anything. What else could Haukea want?

When Margrethe came in, Haukea was ready to wash her. With a low voice she told her to undress, then she washed her body with a wet cloth. Margrethe at first protested, although after a sharp look from Haukea, she closed her mouth.

She brushed Margrethe's hair with a comb, she left clean dress for her on the bed. She did not say goodbye to her, she did not cheer her up, she did nothing, though Margrethe's eyes begged her. She promised, so she must do so. She promised.

Haukea stepped out of the hut and strode towards Ubbe and Ivar quickly. They have seen her from afar and Haukea's anger has grown seeing their likeness to theirs father. She nodded with a grimace on her face, and Ubbe took Ivar in his arms, then laid him on a raft. He was about to push him away when Ivar stopped him. His hand motion forced her to approach him, and Haukea did it. Like a dog accomplishing a master command.

Water soaked her trousers as she stepped deeper and deeper. Ivar ordered her to lower, but she didn't. Ragnarsson touched her neck and yanked her to him. Haukea was sure she would have bruises tomorrow.

"Soon you will be in my bed, not Margrethe." he hissed. "It is you who _will_ shout my name in delight."

Haukea broke away from him and pushed the raft, retreating to shore. Anger was boiling in her. Fists clenched, indifference was replaced by enormous rage. Her cheeks turned pink, tears appeared in her eyes. The girl had no idea why she felt it. Because of Ragnar, because of Ivar, because of herself?

She turned back to get home, but she hit Ubbe's chest. She apologized and she was about to pass by him, but he stuck her in his arms. His knuckles touched her face, and she let him do it. She needed the closeness. Ragnar left her and would never come back. Ubbe was and touched her so that the lower part of her body ached for him.

He leaned his forehead on her, Ubbe's mouth found the way to Haukea's mouth.

Haukea embraced him and kissed him back. Their mouths lingered lazily in the battle for domination. She sighed softly as his teeth bite her lower lip. Ubbe grasped her closer and his fingers slipped under her tunic to caress the naked skin of her back. She bent to a bow, feeling the coolness of his hand.

After a moment, Haukea's hands slid down his back and hooked on his trousers, pulling him closer. They fell in a passionate kiss they both longed for.

He lifted her and leaned against the tree, Haukea moaned, feeling a rough surface on her back, and a moment later Ubbe kissed her again. The woman's fingers formed a trail from his buttocks to his back and began to create bloody marks on them.

It did not bother him until her warm lips kissed his neck. Haukea then understood what was happening. If she allows him to continue, she will lose herself in this and begin to make love. She promised Ragnar. _She promised_.

"Ubbe, we have to stop." she said, moving away.

He looked at her incomprehensibly. He groaned unhappily. This sound made her ready to change her mind and surrender to his will, but the girl slowly returned to reality. Their bodies were still close, though her face was turned to the other side. He brushed hair out of her face, drew closer, wanting to show her how much some part of him was happy to see her.

Haukea put her hands on his chest, shaking her head.

"You will never be mine, Ubbe." she smiled sadly." You like to be free. You hate restrictions, and I need them. I need someone who will be mine."

"And I'll be." he said quickly. Too quickly. Haukea knew he was lying.

"I'm a virgin, Ubbe. My first time will be with my last one. Do you understand?"

Ubbe didn't answer, and she wasn't waiting for it.

:;:

When Ragnar returned, she hit him.

Not in a gentle way, not with open hands, no. She clenched her right hand into a fist and aimed at his face. Ragnar moaned and Hauke shouted. She was angry with him and she could not control herself. It was only when she was done, Ragnar began to stroking her head, her breathing expedited, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

They entered the house, Haukea blend into the wall, seeing Ivar on the throne. Ragnar was relaxed, he took a piece of meat from the table, and ate it. With a gesture he asked Ivar if he could sit next to him.

Haukea was still not saw by Ivar.

"So you're back. You know that Mother never let anyone sit on your throne since you left." told him Ivar. "She always hoped that one day you would return. Why do you not talk to Mother? Is it because that girl? Haukea?"

Haukea stayed in the dark. She felt bare without her wolf cloak. Ragnar assured him, that he will talk with his mother, but ignored the comment about her. 

"I would wait for everyone to go to sleep and then like a crab in the moonlight, I would crawl out here and sit on your throne. And just think about how you abandoned me. And my heart would fill with anger. I would try to will my stupid legs to work so I could go out and find you and tell you how much I needed you. How much I hated you."

Haukea understood what Ivar felt. She herself wanted to do so, ten years ago when she was separated from her pack and they were not looking for her. They were not looking for her and she was found by a slave traders. Ivar's anger was, however, greater than hers. He was not only angry at his father. He was angry at whole world, including himself. 

"Well… Perhaps I'll explain my actions when we get to England."

Haukea froze hearing this. Disappointment filled her. She did not want to take her, but he would take his son, _the cripple_. Him, not her. She started to regret her decision with Ubbe.

"So you will take him for a raid, but not me?"she asked, still hiding in darkness.

Ivar tried to find her with his eyes, but Ragnar closed his. He didn't say anything. No one in this fucking Kattegat was saying anything. They played in the understatement, and she only suffered from it.

She snorted, and as she walked toward her room she snarled:

"It would have been better, if you would never find me." 


	5. Chapter 5: If I had a heart

**Chapter 5: If I had a heart**

 **Only OC is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haukea climbed onto the tree to escape Ragnar and his sons. She hid in the leaves, but the sun managed to warm her face. She leaned her head on the tree and began to hum. She felt good for the first time in a very long time.

She set her hands in front of her, staring at the runes she had tattooed on her body. From the middle finger to the shoulders, tattoos were passed over her body. These were two alphabetical snakes. Both started with Kaunan, which meant pain and mortality. Then passed to Wunjo, Hagalaz, Jera, Eihwaz, Tivaz, and ended up at Dagaz. They were: joy, chaos, harvest, strength, victory, hope.

She had them from a very young age, and she did not remember who and how did it. Runes repeated in the right order, her hands forming a mirror image.

" _If I had a heart I could love you, If I had a voice I would sing. After the night when I wake up, I'll see what tomorrow brings._ "she sang, her voice soft.

Haukea watched the market from a high tree branch. The birds chirped, the forest rustled.

She did not understand many feelings that swam in her. Her desire for Ubbe, for Ivar. She was angry with Ragnar, with Ivar. Jealousy for Ivar, for Margrethe. Everywhere was Ivar and _this_ , Haukea did not understand. She liked his thick, dark hair, blue eyes with pensive gaze. He was crippled, his legs did not work, but the upper part of his body was hard, muscular, tempting. Haukea could only think of how his breath had touched her face and how his mouth would taste.

Probably like ale. Although probably as a digested food too. He smelled like earth and then, it was the smell that tempted Haukea. At the memory of his hands clenched on her throat, she was shivering. She was always in control of everything and when he dominated her, she felt unnaturally, but, nevertheless, amazing. Haukea scolded herself for lewd thoughts.

With Ubbe it was different.

He smelled like something salty and tasted sweet. His hands were rough, cold, and covered with scars. Haukea remembered how tenderly he touched her mouth with his and how wet was her lady flower. His skin on his back was smooth, full of muscles. At the thought of Ubbe's member, she was starting to drool.

She bit her lower lip, imagining how Ubbe rubbed against her, and between her legs she became warmer and wetter. She clenched them, wanting to get rid of that feeling. So she started thinking about Ragnar.

Eleven years ago, when she was eight, she separated from her pack. She was not sure what had caused it, though it had happened. She remembered trying to find their scent in the woods. But in the end, she came to a village where no one wanted to help her. No one cared for a wandering child, no one except for a man who recognized the patterns on her body and the wolf's skin on her back.

He walked over to Haukea, dabbled in sweet words and promises. The girl went with him and realized she could not leave him. She became his property. For a year under his care, she killed more people than for the next ten years. Then the head of the wolf almost never leave her.

Ragnar rescued her and later took care of her. He taught her controlling herself, he reminded and developed her knowledge of weapons and combat. He became her father. Haukea did not want to return to the pack. She wanted to stay with Ragnar. Forever.

That's why his rejection hurt. Only she stood by him for years, did not judge him, supported him as much as she could, and he did not want to take her with him. She was not angry at him because she would not be able to see England nor she would be able to participate in the expedition. It is that she couldn't be with him, and Ivar could, and it aroused negative emotions.

That's why she was angry at Ivar. He stole Ragnar from her. Haukea knew that her reasoning was wrong, that Ragnar simply repaired his relationship with a son he had not seen from a very long time. The part of her wanted Ragnar to be only hers. Could anyone blame her?

Ivar's personality was in no way compatible with her. They had many common features, but them contrasted even more. It made Haukea feel like kissing and strangling him at the same time.

She envied him the attention Ragnar had given him. Previously focused only on her, now she had to share it.

Jealousy about Margrethe was irrational. Haukea's brain did not acknowledge that the brothers could make their own decisions, they do not belong to her, and that they would never be hers. She wanted to have both of them, but the wolves were pairing for life, and none of them wanted her for such a long time.

"Aren't you afraid you'll fall?" She heard from below.

She opened her eyes and when she saw Ubbe, she smiled gently. She jumped off the tree, her landing graceful. She ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted the red tunic, then looked at Ubbe. He was looking at her with the same look as always. Long and burning her skin.

"Ragnar is looking for you." he said at last.

Haukea snorted, then laughed. But it was not a pleasant laugh. It was full of bitterness.

"Whatever Ragnar wants, he may get it from Ivar." she hissed. "I am a free woman, I no longer have to complete his orders".

Ubbe nodded, then looked at her bare feet. He raised his eyebrows up, and Haukea mimicked it, seeing his wonder.

"I was wondering if you always walk without shoes."

Haukea wiggled her toes, giggling.

"As far as I can remember." she answered. "I have different immune system."

Ubbe thought for a second, then grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the market.

"Come with me." he grinned. "I promise you won't regret it."

:;:

Haukea was sitting on the boulder, while Ubbe put shoes on her feet.

He placed leather shoes on her feet, applied a fur on her calf, and tied it with the straps from her shoes. When he was done, Haukea set her legs forward uncertainly. Ubbe insisted on buying it, believing that she did not wear shoes, because of being a slave.

He took her to the market, ordered her to choose, and then bought the ones she recommended. This was the first gift she ever received. She earned money by selling hunted animals, so she had money for clothes, quarters, food, weapons. Ubbe gave her shoes and she intended to wear them, even if her feet would be swollen or bleeding.

She radiated happiness, her smile was wide. She stood up, then walked a few steps. Shoes fit perfectly. She looked at the giver, then walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." she said, showing her white teeth.

Ubbe's lips corners rose up. He reached out his hand, his fingers almost touching the girl's cheek. He paused and patted her on the head instead. There was silence between them, but Haukea did not mind. She was learning to walk in her shoes, dancing in the same time. Ubbe laughed and walked over to her and started moving with her. Hand touched the hand, they spin and then repeated gestures.

Haukea has never danced with anyone before. She watched the people in the villages while festivals, but she have never attended. She was too anxious. She did not trust the stranger and was afraid that as soon as she looked away, Ragnar would disappear. Now when she was free, she tried everything she had not known before. Although her heart was filled with anger and regret, she tried to push away those emotions and replace them with happiness and joy.

She denied herself many things. She never had a girlish dress. She had two in her life and each of them had only practical aspects, not aesthetic. Three tunics, two pairs of pants - it's all she owned.

Ubbe spin her around her axis, picked her up, and grabbed her waist. They were spinning together, their laughter filled the meadow. Haukea was enjoying herself like never before. Her eyes were shining, the wind was blowing her hair, her cheeks hurting from smiling too much. Euphoria poured out of her like from a cup. Haukea wanted to stay here forever. She wanted to feel this way forever.

Ubbe set her down on the ground. Drained from effort and laughter, hot breaths merged. They looked into each others eyes. Haukea parted her chapped lips and licked them with tongue. Ubbe stared at the movement carefully, not turning his eyes away not even for a second.

They were close to each other, flesh near flesh. The mouths were divided by millimeters, their noses almost touching.

Haukea wanted to break the promise, to feel him in herself, to have him closer than he was. But she knew that she could not, despite her eagerness. She did not break promises, never. And she won't do that now either. But what harm will an innocent kiss do?

Her lips were supposed to touch his, when Ivar's face appeared before her eyes. She jumped away from Ubbe at the same time when someone cleared his throat. Her heart beat was faster, her palms were sweating and she did not understand why pleasant moments with Ubbe were interrupted by the image of Ivar.

Bjorn did not apologize for the intrusion. He stood with his legs set wide and his arms folded on his chest. He watched them warily and waited until they come to themselves. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Hvitserk said that you are in control of the sword." She acknowledged. "The bow is not foreign to you either."

"It would be easier to assume that the fight is not foreign to me." she interrupt. "I understand that you have something to do with me."

Bjorn approached her, his gaze sharp. Haukea blinked several times.

"I want you to go with me and Hvitserk."

Haukea tilted her head to one side, thoughts buzzing in her head. She nodded with a smile, agreeing. She would make different decision if she knew Ivar was lying in the bushes, listening to their conversation and watching them for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Cravings

**Chapter 6: Cravings**

 **So... I will just leave it here. Only OC is mine. Enjoy.**

Haukea never had to forgive anyone before.

She might have been angry, stubborn, offended, because of Ragnar on their journey, but they knew that sooner or later the girl would talk to him again. It happened often, especially while he embarrassed her among the villagers.

He humiliate her during the exercise with boys, laughed at her tousled hair, and her movements with no grace. His behavior changed when she was fourteen and her first bleeding began. She had no idea what was going on and asked him to explain when she discovered that blood did not come from any of the wounds. Ragnar seemed to be embarrassed for a moment, even a bit confused, but gave her a piece of material, explained how she should use it, and told her to go wash her thighs.

After that day he was not joking for a long time, he became more serious. Things did not stay this way for a long time. As soon as she blushed, because of a boy or a boy, because of her, he would joke. Although anyone who had serious intentions toward her was chased way. Haukea was content with his attention, but she envied other girls the adventures with men.

That's why it was strange for her to be still angry at Ragnar.

Whenever she saw him, she wanted to scream at him, but also to cram into his chest. He stood before her straight, as if more alive than a few days ago. His eyes sparkled with the unknown for Haukea glow. Despite this light, Haukea saw a grimace on his face. His body was torn by anger and excitement at the same time.

Haukea dug her sword into the ground, turned to the approaching man with her back, and then grabbed the bow. She took the arrow out of the container, _stretched the string_ of the bow, but instead of aiming it at the shield in front of her, she turned quickly and let go of her knuckles without looking. The arrow flew between Ragnar's neck and shoulder, hitting the deer's head.

Ragnar went on unerringly toward her, as if he expected it. Even his eyelids did not move. Only his mouth settled in a delicate smile. Haukea put the bow back into place, then reached for the jug and cup to which she poured the drink. She took a sip of water, looking at Ragnar.

"Ivar told me that you will go with Bjorn and Hvitserk."

Haukea wiped her mouth with her sleeve and without a word she grabbed her bag. She passed it over her shoulder and started walking towards the village. Ragnar kept her pace. She wanted to tell him to go away, leave her alone, but that meant she would have to talk to him. She was stubborn and did not intend to resign from this child behavior.

"I do not think you are not ready for a raid. It is not it. I just do not think it is the best idea."

Haukea walked through the crowd still listening to him. She turned to look at him, but he was not behind her. He talked to the man on the car. She sighed and pulled away without hesitation. She was not going to wait for him, she was not going to show how much she cared.

She came to the house which she would have to leave in the near future. She could not stay here long. She was not a slave or a servant. She wasn't also a family member. She had no reason to stay here, she had no reason to stay in the Kattegat. Neither Ragnar nor his sons needed her.

She took out an apple from her bag and bite into it. Juice flowed down her chin and wrist, but she did not mind. She took another bite and almost choked on it, when she heard a voice. She started coughing and it completely drown out the speaker.

She looked toward the sound that came to her and saw Ivar. He sat on the throne, his mouth arranged in a snarl. She swallowed, then asked him to repeat what he had just said. Ivar rolled his eyes, muttering something about how useless Haukea was. The girl frowned, but ignored the comment.

"I saw you." he said playing with a knife. "On the meadow, with my brother."

Haukea did not react in any way, she bit on to the apple, waiting for an end of his speech. When the boy did not speak for a few minutes, Haukea gave him a look and immediately regretted it. She trembled under his gaze. Dark, deep, filled with anger, promise and lust look.

Haukea felt her femininity activate. Ivar was the complete opposite of Ubbe. When Ubbe was sweet and affectionate, Ivar was dangerous and biting. Ubbe's kisses made her shiver with excitement. With Ivar it was different. All she need was to imagine his head between her legs to become wet.

She put the bitten apple on the table and walked over to him. She stood in front of the steps. Her breath was shallow, she had goose bumps and her hands sweated. Ivar leaned forward, pointed at her with a blade. Haukea felt that she had stained her trousers with her juices.

"I told you that you are mine." he hissed. "Why did you kiss Ubbe?"

Haukea did not reply. It dried in her throat as she slowly turned towards him. She wanted to remind him of Margrethe, to say that she has no right to say her that she only wants Ubbe that she is not interested in bigamy. But when she was standing in front of him, she was only thinking about touching him.

"You said that is true." She admitted, putting her hands on his knees.

Ivar opened his mouth gently. He did not do it with the lust, but with shock that filled his body. Nobody volunteered to touch his legs and Ivar was not sure whether he was happy because she was doing it so freely or not.

Haukea lowered her torso so that their eyes were on the same level. She took her right hand from his leg and touched his cheek. Cold fingers wandered down to the jaw and chin. His skin was delicate, not contaminated. The girl did not even feel the stubble, which should appear on the maturing teenager.

Her fingers brushed Ivar's straight nose, until they finally reached his lips. Ivar followed her every move fascinated. The boy's lips were pink, soft and pleasant to the touch. Finally their eyes met. Haukea's heartbeat was quick and she doubted anything would calm her down.

Their mouths were about to touch, when the crash made Hauke jump away from Ivar. Her eyes were wide open as she watched the mouse run away from the table. For a second she feared it was Aslaug or one of Ragnar's sons. At the thought that Ubbe might see her in such position, she got a nausea attack.

She did not, however, have time for a remorse, as Ivar pulled her to him. Her butt landed on his thighs, his arms wrapped around her waist. Realizing that the girl was wearing a tunic instead of a dress, he slid his hand under the cloth and clenched his fingers on her ribs. His hands were warm, and his nails dug into her skin.

She felt the blood trickle down her stomach and instead of running away, she clung to him more. She leaned back against him, sat comfortably, knees bent as he squeezed her breasts. She chewed on her lower lip and whispered his name.

His hands were on Haukea's hips not only to touch them, but to push them harder to him.

"Whose are you, Haukea?" He caught in her ear and then gently bitten them. Haukea groaned. "Whose?"

He wanted answers, while his fingers played with the edge of her trousers. Haukea groaned softly.

"Ivar, I'm _yours_ , and now please touch me."

Ivar did not seem to know what to do, so Haukea took his hand to her wet core. First he took care of her locks. They were as nice to touch as those on her head. The left hand clamped on her stomach, and the right hand led to her center. For a moment he moved the palm from left to right, then from right to left over her labia, hoping she would like it. He was not wrong

She turned her head to the side, licked his cheek and continued to moan his name.

It was a completely different experience for him. It was not Margrethe, who was _forced to_ do something she did not want to do. It was _Haukea_. Haukea, who _desired_ him, who arched with delight.

He had no idea how he should touch her, but every reaction she made told him that his decisions were appropriate. He slipped his finger inside. It was a simple task, because Haukea was wet, _for him_. He slid his finger as if he was using penis instead of his finger. Haukea grabbed the handrail of the throne as Ivar slipped a second finger into her.

She squeaked and let herself drown in the bliss. She closed her eyes, bit her lip. She kept repeating _more_ , _please_ , _Ivar_ , _harder_ , _deeper_. And he listened to her. He whispered to her ear some dirty things. And she allowed him. Finally, she felt an orgasm coming. She stiffened, her toes curled. She was breathing hard and although she just relaxed, she wanted more.

She changed positions. She was no longer sitting back to the Ivar, but she was straddling him. Before he could react, she attacked his mouth with her hands on his neck. Ivar reacted as aggressively, his member stiffened as he felt her very damp core. She jerked from his mouth for a moment, her cheeks pink, her eyes shining. Her voice was hoarse when she pleaded.

" _Fuck me_."

 **I want to say thank you for all people, who viewed, followed and made this story their favorite. And of course I want to thank** _ **Melissa Ragnarson, OneForTheRoad and sanne. I only now discovered that I cannot answer you in reviews. ;)**_

 _ **Follow & Favorite & Review :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Poison

**Chapter 7: Poison**

 **Only OC is mine!**

 **I know, I know. It was already three weeks from the last update, but I have a very important exams next week, so I needed to study.**

 **I hope you will enjoy! Part 2 of this chapter will be updated this week. I am not sure when.**

She squeaked and let herself drown in the bliss. She closed her eyes, bit her lip. She kept repeating _more_ , _please_ , _Ivar_ , _harder_ , _deeper_. And he listened to her. He whispered to her ear some dirty things. And she allowed him. Finally, she felt an orgasm coming. She stiffened, her toes curled. She was breathing hard and although she just relaxed, she wanted more.

She changed positions. She was no longer sitting back to the Ivar, but she was straddling him. Before he could react, she attacked his mouth with her hands on his neck. Ivar reacted as aggressively, his member stiffened as he felt her very damp core. She jerked from his mouth for a moment, her cheeks pink, her eyes shining. Her voice was hoarse when she pleaded.

" _Fuck me_."

"No."

Haukea stopped kissing his neck. She lifted her head to look into the boy's eyes. They were not filled with lusts or warmth or delight. No, they weren't. They were full of anger, bitterness, disappointment. And Haukea did not understand what she did wrong.

Ivar clenched his hands on her hips more firmly, his cheekbones were more visible as he clenched his jaw. Haukea decided not to let the anger to take control over her. She took a deep breath and exhaled, then drew closer to him, ignoring the hands that tied to push her from his knees.

She put her hands on his cheeks, their noses in contact. They both breathed hard, their eyes fought for domination. She stroked his forehead, chin, jaw.

"You said you would make me scream in ecstasy." she whispered."You lied to me?"

Ivar did not reply, but pressed her closer to his body. He felt her swollen breasts pressing against his chest, sweet breath on his face. Large eyes looked at him with the amount of heat that made him melt. Her pink, full lips tempted him, but he refrained.

"Ivar, please, tell me what is wrong."

She began to rub her head against him. Ivar turned his head, embarrassed.

"You do not want _me_. You want my brother..."

"Ivar. " she interrupted him. "I refused him. I told him that I would have only one man for life. I want you to be this man, Ivar."

Ivar was about to attack her mouth again, when they heard murmurs from the entrance. Haukea gave him a quick kiss in mouth, told him to meet her at sunset on the river, and then escaped to her chamber.

:;:

Haukea sneak out from the house after refreshing herself after dinner. She rushed through the forest to reach the place, where she was supposed to meet Ivar.

Her heart beat fast, she still chewed and licked her lips. When she reached the border between the forest and the river, she noticed that Ivar was already there. She paused, straighten her hair and dress, and then began to walk quietly. However, he was not surprised. Ivar turned even before her arms embraced him.

She kissed his neck, unable to stop the sudden urge. Her desires, the desire for closeness. She did not understand this feeling. She understood lust, but why did she want to spend all days with him?

Ivar did not play with words, did not try to sweeten her. He pulled her to him and forced her to lay on the sand. Haukea allowed him to, then joined their lips in a long kiss. His hands formed a path on her body, until he found her naked knees. He went down with his kisses lower on her neck, on her neckline.

The agile fingers reached her thighs and began to massage them. Haukea put her right hand in his hair, and the left hand caresses his torso. Haukea trembled under his touch, she was burning. And though Ivar thought it was impossible, his member hardened as never before. As it should have when he was with Margrethe.

"I want to see you," he murmured, licking her ear. "Let me see all of you."

Haukea nodded, then began to take off her robes. The skin of the wolf she laid down gently, even with tenderness, and the clothes she dropped without paying attention to the fact that she did not have many dresses. Ivar moved away to be able to look at her naked body. Then he saw shoes she had never worn before. He asked her about it, and when she did not answer, he understood. He torn it off her, ignoring her protests.

But the girl quickly forgot about the shoes. Ivar's lips were between her breasts. He was biting her skin, leaving red and wet marks. The fingers of one hand clenched on her big breast, the other holding the weight of his body and playing with the girl's red hairs. Haukea's nipple was in his mouth. He sucked it long and hard, until Haukea threw her hands on his back and neck and began to dig her nails into his skin.

He looked at her, his eyes dark. He stopped sucking on her breast and looked straight into her eyes, coming down with kisses lower and lower on her flesh. His hot breath on her skin made Haukea get mad. He found himself on her lower abdomen, sent her a sly smile - and Haukea almost climaxed at that moment - then dived into her red curls down there.

Haukea arched, her mouth wide as Ivar's tongue twirled around her clitoris, and his two fingers entered her smoothly. He stimulated her femininity just for a moment, for the girl had reached fulfillment.

Ivar once again stepped away from her to look at her figure laying in the golden sand. She was breathing hard, her cheeks red, her breasts rising and falling. His member twitched. It was time for Haukea to return the favor.


	8. Chapter 8: I pick my poison

**Chapter 8: Poison part 2**

 **I will update next chapter after 13th May, I think.**

 **Only OC is mine!**

Her naked skin was glistening with sweat. The sun was shining on the Haukea's pale skin, and Ivar counted the freckles on her neckline. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open, her chest rising slowly, calmly. The breath was calmed after fulfillment, the blush was painted on the face.

Ivar looked at her with a hungry look. Large, swollen breasts, round hips and full thighs. His eyes moved from her small feet to a plump mouth. He approached her, his fingertips forming a path from her temples to full, rosy lips. Her nose was straight, the cheeks pink. Not only was her neckline sprinkled with freckles, but also her face. Brown dots added her charm.

Boy smiled as Haukea groaned in delight. So he renewed his gesture and ran through her long, red hair once again. She opened her eyes when goose skin appeared on her flesh. Green was met with blue. The color of Haukea's eyes reminded Ivar of the color of the forest. It was dark green with a touch of nice bronze.

Ivar laid down on his back and pulled the woman's body toward him. His hand tightened on her firm buttocks, and the girl hid her face between the boy's head and his shoulder.

"Will you let me dress myself?" she asked, her voice hoarse from not talking for a long time.

Ivar touched her naked back for a last time, then nodded, giving her permission to move. Haukea got up and put on a dress and then skin f a wolf. The boy stood up and leaned on his elbows to see how the material covered her body.

"Come here." He pointed at himself.

Haukea crouched down and leaned over to join their mouth. Ivar allowed their lips to just touch for a moment. He felt her smell, her taste. He felt earth, lavender and freshness. He opened her mouth with tongue and went inside. Their tongues danced together slowly, without hurrying, their movements lazy.

Haukea broke away from the boy and with a hazy glance moved to his neck. Sucked, bitten and licked it. She threw her leg to the other side of the cripple and when she sat on him, she could feel his hardness. She bit her lower lip, then asked.

"You want me to do it?"

Ivar did not have to use words to make Haukea understand. Ivar looked hungry, thirsty. It was as if he had been fasting for weeks, and she was his tasty meal. It was as if he was swimming in the sea and had no access to drinking water.

She slid his pants off his hips and wanted to take them off completely, but Ivar stopped her. She understood why he did not want her to see them, but she felt she had to. Despite the protests of the cripple, she drew them to the end.

Ivar's legs were frightfully thin. They had no muscles, only skin and bones. Haukea touched his calves and then lowered to kiss them. She showered them with kisses, until she reached his thighs. She missed his member and rushed to his lips. This kiss was passionate, sloppy, and expressed everything Ivar ever wanted. Warmth and acceptance.

She broke away from him after a long time - although he did not want to let her go - and went to his manhood. He was hard, long and thick. Her finger moved along its length, playing with it. Ivar hissed. Haukea clenched a hand on his member and began to move her hand. Slowly, but after hearing Ivar's requests, she accelerated.

Ivar tilted his head back, his fists clenched in the sand. He closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure he had never experienced before. It was so good, although his penis was not in her. Haukea did not have to do much for him to be ready to penetrate.

Air escaped from his mouth as Haukea kissed the tip of his member. He bit his lower lip and her lips left wet marks on him, until they finally covered him. First, she laid him on her tongue, sucked, licked him and her fingers were dealing with his balls. When she became accustomed to his presence in her mouth, she decided to consume the majority of his member. And then more. And more. Until finally, all Ivar's penis was inside her.

She was up and down, up and down, _up and down,_ stimulating his manhood. One hand clenched on his ballocks, the other on his things. She didn't have time to put out his penis from her mouth, when a warm liquid spilled over her throat. She took his cock out of her mouth, coughing, then smiled at the boy, happy with herself.

"What are you doing?"


	9. Chapter 9: I made a promise

**Chapter 9: I made a promise**

 **There is no Ivar this time, buuuut in the next one he will do hot things with Haukea. :D I want to thank everyone, who read this story. It's mean a lot to me. And I hope more of you will review to give me your opinion about it or maybe some ideas. :) I will post chapter 10 shortly. So wait for it, please! :P**

 **Only Haukea is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haukea had no sense of shame in her. At least not now, not under these circumstances. The body had its needs. They, Ivar and her, had their needs. There was nothing extraordinary about it. It was the mind, that made them want to prolong the species. It's just plain animal instinct and Haukea did not feel bad about it.

But when she was caught with Ivar's cock in her mouth, the feeling of embarrassment tightened on her heart. Although not quite. Ivar's member was unveiled and she was sitting near him, though not above him. She _knew_ that if it were not for her messy hair and his flabby penis, the newcomer would have thought it was just the beginning of the fun.

The girl rose quickly, brushed her skirt and neaten her hair. She bit her lower lip and stared bravely in the man's eyes. Ivar at the time was tiring to put on his pants and Haukea would help him gladly, if not for the fact that she could offend his pride. She cleared her throat, letting the blonde know that it was time to say something.

"Margrethe was not enough?" he laughed, then added to Haukea. "You should come to me, if you wanted a real man."

Ivar growled, and Haukea sighed heavily, uninterested in the brother's quarrel. She doubted, that this situation start their conflict. She grabbed the wolf's skin, bending over. The intruder's hand appeared on her plump ass, clenching on it, then slapped it on the other butt cheek. Haukea straightened slowly. Ivar could see her eyes narrowing dangerously, her lips clenched into a thin line.

With grace, she threw the skin of the wolf on her back, then turned toward the man. He smiled victoriously, believing that the verbal battle had already been won by him, but Haukea could not let him win. Not after what he have done. She swung and hit him with a fist. Blonde fell to the ground, holding his nose. His nose was bleeding, it was definitely broken.

"I see only one man here, Sigurd. And that certainly aren't you."

;:;

Although it was late autumn, it was a warm, sunny day. Haukea went to the hills to enjoy a moment of peace. What happened between Ivar and her certainly was no longer a mystery. The woman doubted Sigurd wouldn't have spoken to his brothers. Ivar could also say something in the one of their spats.

She had not seen any of them since that late evening, and it had been three days ago. To their house, she went only for a moment to take her things and one of the spare blankets, and then disappeared into the woods. She heard brothers looking for her. Their shout was echoing in the forest. When they were too close to her lair, Haukea escaped deeper until she finally found a cave behind a small waterfall and stopped there, feeling safe.

She did not shy away from Ragnar's sons because of embarrassment, no. It was not even a fear of Ubbe's reaction or what Ivar could do. Haukea did not want to meet them because she did not understand her feelings.

They would ask questions, they would ask for explanations. And she had no answers. Ivar, despite being a cripple, was strong, powerful and full of pride. At the same time he was able to melt under her touch, be submissive and beg for more. He was not sweet. No part of him was sweet. He was sharp, full of edges and led to her to madness. What he said, what he was doing to her. With his tongue, mouth, breath, touch. Haukea wanted him like nobody else before.

He made her hot, she was burning. She wanted to be his. But he was also unpredictable. Just like Ubbe.

Ubbe was sweet, he made her heart beat faster, and his mouth on hers made her shiver. She had butterflies in her stomach and blush on her face. His presence was like a pleasant wind in her hair, when Ivar was like a fire in her veins. And although the time she spent with him was lovely, Ubbe was not hers. He would never be hers. He likes being free, and Haukea is opting for one partner for life. She will love only once and without this person, she will begin to fade slowly.

Therefore, she had to think well before choosing, because it would change her whole life. With the loss of virginity, she will become a wife, partner, female alpha with all her rights. That's why her decision could not be rushed.

On the one hand she had Ubbe. Beautiful, full of affection Ubbe. But he showed that tenderness not only to her. And there was Ivar too. Handsome, domineering Ivar, who wanted acceptance and exclusivity on someone. Haukea could give it to him, but will she be able to deal with him later on?

She sighed heavily, hiding her face in her hands. The choice was simple, so why did she hesitate?

Her body was tense, ready to attack, when she heard a rustle behind her. Someone was stepping hard and he was getting closer. Haukea turned her head to see who was coming. Ragnar. And then she understood why she could not make a decision. Jealousy. Haukea was jealous of Ragnar. She was with him for ten years, she would do anything for him, and he chose Ivar.

"Boys could not find you." he said sitting next to her. "They are worried. Especially Ubbe."

Haukea's heart for a second lost its rhythm, but quickly calmed down. She snapped and glanced at his chest. His hands were on her neck, gently stroking it. Ragnar pulled her head toward her, hitting their forehead against each other. Haukea had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"I know this is not an easy situation for you." he spoke smoothly and quietly." Ubbe is worried, and Ivar is upset. Come back please."

Haukea broke from his grip, a sad smile on her lips.

"But I can not force you to do anything. You are a free woman now."

"I know." she laughed softly."That is why I will leave Kattegat. After returning from a raid with Bjorn and Hvitserk, I will set off to look for my family."


	10. Chapter 10: Blood

**Chapter 10: Blood**

 **Yep. I changed the rating. Some hot stuff will happen in this chapter. There will be blood. :P I will update in a few days. I hope you will share your thoughts about this chapter, whole story and Haukea.**

 **Only Haukea is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haukea stood in the entrance, watching sons Ragnar and Aslaug eat. Margrethe walked to the market, the blonde could not look her straight in the eyes, when they passed near each other That is why she stood there now and did not know how to get rid of remorse. Ivar had hurt her and will probably continue to hurt her no matter if Haukea takes care of him or not.

Margrethe was another reason why a woman did not know what decision to make. Ivar forced his brothers to persuade the slave to do some things with him. Haukea would give a lot to Margrethe to be free, for her to make her own decisions.

Sibling teased each other and their mother smiled gently, satisfied that the meal did not end with a fight. The only one, who did not talk was Ivar. He sat in a chair, the weight of his body leaning on his left forearm. He looked away, his gaze blank, the emotions hidden inside him. Only clenched fists and mouths arranged in a thin line, betrayed his anger.

"Something wrong, brother?" Sigurd asked Ivar. There was a smile on his face. "Could it be, that a red-haired creature haunt your mind? Or are you recalling the night with Margrethe?"

Haukea saw a grimace on Aslaug and Ubbe's faces. It was a dissatisfaction on a woman, and on the man, surprise. So Sigurd has not told anyone. Until now.

Ivar turned his head toward him in a very slow motion. If a look could kill, Sigurd's body would already be lying on the table. Aslaug sighed, then stood up, declaring that she had to leave immediately, because of the quarrel she would get a migraine. She exited the dining room, and the brothers, without any inhibitions, could argue.

"We managed to bring Margrethe to you, because she is a slave. With Haukea it won't be so easy." said Hvitserk.

"I doubt she would agree. She did not allow me to do more than a few kisses, so I doubt she would be persuaded to do more than that. She is not that kind of woman."

Haukea forgot how to breath for a moment, hearing hes words. She might not be the only one in his heart, but Ubbe respected her. That is why her heart suffered. Ubbe believed that she was different, and she betrayed his trust by having fun with Ivar. He might think, that she was deceiving them and that she is not worthy of respect. These worries disappeared, when she remembered that he was no better than her. She even dared to say that his behavior was worse than hers.

"You would be surprised with what the little wolf is capable of doing."

Sigurd sent a meaningful look to Ivar and Ubbe added the facts.

"Have you had sex with Haukea?" he asked as if with disapproval.

Ivar, sitting so far quietly, announce. His voice was strong, sharp, expressing his self-confidence. His mouth was arranged in a smirk.

"She has an amazing mouth. Full, soft, perfectly adapted to any shape. And its taste! Sweet, fruity, divine. And I'm not talking about her upper lips."

Before any of the brothers could react in any way, Haukea came out of the shadows and started walking towards them. Ivar's eyes flashed playfully as soon as he saw her. The woman sent him an unpleasant smile and voiced her dissatisfaction.

"No, Ubbe. Your brother and I did not have sex." But she added a few more sentences, trying to correct the situation." Which does not mean Ivar or Sigurd are lying. My lips were on many parts of Ivar's body, as well as his on mine."

Silence appeared in the room and only one person seemed satisfied. It was Ivar. Hvitserk watched carefully what was happening, although he did not take a position on the matter. Ubbe and Sigurd seemed close to exploding. Haukea did not understand why. She and Ubbe were not promised to each other, and Sigurd himself started the topic.

Ubbe got up from the table and started to walk towards the exit. Behind him was Sigurd and Hvitserk.

"I do not understand why you are angry." she asked him. "I did not do anything wrong. You cannot tell me that the last person you kissed, you caressed, was me."

"It's not the issue." Ubbe turned violently and stood before her. "You said you needed someone, who would be yours, forever. Do you think Ivar will give you this?"

"I do not know." she answered honestly. "But I know you cannot provide me with it."

The brothers left the house and she was alone with Ivar. She did not come here to talk to them, but to Bjorn. Ragnar said he could be here or on the beach. She was going out to find him, when Ivar called her. She walked up to him like a faithful dog.

She recalled how she told Ubbe, that Ivar was not her favorite. Later, between kisses, she told Ivar, that she would never be with Ubbe. Brothers could be mixed up in her behavior, especially the older one. She said one thing, later on something else. She had more views on one subject than dresses.

Ivar patted the arm of his chair, letting her know he wanted her to sit down on it. She obediently did this and waited, until he finally said something. On the one hand, she wanted to run away from him the farthest she could, and in the same time, she wanted to attack his mouth and join them for eternity. The boy's hands were on her lap.

"Today you are not wearing dress." he murmured. "I like when you wear them. It's easier to get in here then."

While speaking, he wandered his right hand up to her lower abdomen. His fingers began to play with strings from her tunic. Haukea's breathing accelerated, saliva soared in her palate, and her lips suddenly became dry. She clenched her legs harder, feeling a pleasant feeling between them, which pleaded for Ivar's touch.

"It's a pity that you're still wearing these shoes." he hissed.

His left hand slid down to them to remove them, although Haukea stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm to her, as far away from her shoes.

"This is my first received gift, Ivar." she whispered. "Don't take it away from me, please."

"I do not want you to wear items you got from him, Haukea."

"Does it matter?" she asked, her voice gentle. "I am with you right now, you are touching me."

She pushed his hand to her left breast, right at her heart, to listen to its rhythm. He put his head to her other breast, looking for the heat of the other body. He started to rub her chest like a cat, wanting to mark his territory. Haukea began to play with his hair.

"So I will give you the second and third, and the fourth, and the fifth, and even your last gift. Because you are mine." he sounded possessive and the woman should not like it, yet her body's reactions spoke for itself.

Ivar clenched a hand on her breast, his nose sunken between her bosom. He dragged her from the arm of his chair to his knees, causing Haukea to straddle him. The woman began to stork his face, completely forgetting about the purpose of her visit. The boy clenched his fingers on her firm buttocks and groaned as Haukea moved her hips, stimulating his member and giving him a subtle kiss on the lips.

He deepened it using his tongue. They kissed passionately, their eyes closed. Haukea clenched her left hand on the back his neck, right in his hair. Her chest was pressed against his, her swollen breasts were seeking solace on his. She kept moving her hips in a steady rhythm, hard Ivar's member rubbing against her femininity, covered with trousers. The couple became more and more excited.

Ivar broke away from her mouth and ass and went to her chest. He untied the strings, which tied together the neckline of the tunic, and then pulled it down, so that it was beneath her bosom. He grasped one with hand and the other with teeth. The hand massaged the left breast, admiring its size, shape. The teeth bit the hardened nipple, then he began to suck it and make wet circles around it with his tongue.

Haukea did not stop rubbing against Ivar's hardness. Her hands came down on the boy's shoulders, and the quiet moans of pleasure came from her mouth. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and drowned in bliss. She began to move faster, close to orgasm. She did not notice, when the mouth and hands of the cripple disappeared from her flesh. She came at the same time Ivar cut the skin over her nipple with his dagger.

Her mind instead of discarding pleasure and focusing on pain, has deepened the climax. She leaned against him and gasped, exhausted by a few minutes of culminating. Ivar raised her chin with a knife blade.

"It's not over yet, my dear." he murmured, then pushed the bowls of food off the table, and pushed Haukea over it.

With a knife he cut her not so white anymore, blood-stained tunic, showing the woman's belly. He bent to the place where the blood had stopped, to her bellybutton. He slipped his tongue out and with one long lick he reached the wound. He began to lick, bite and suck it. His heart was beating fast, his lips moving sporadically. He wanted more and more. He wanted to swallow her whole. He had never felt so aroused before.

Haukea wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her. Her hips began to dance again, but this time with his lower abdomen, not his penis. Ivar's arms were getting weaker, because of leaning on elbows, feeling how wet Haukea was. He stuck his hand firmly on her belly to be better positioned. He grabbed the knife again and created another wound. This time they were lower. One under her breast, the other between the ribs, the third over the bellybutton. He tossed the dagger to the other end of the table and then collapsed on a chair. He pulled her to him and his tongue took care of her wounds. After a few minutes of suction, he returned to her breast.

Haukea came second time, while rubbing against Ivar's cock again. Ivar reached the fulfillment by sucking blood from Haukea's nipple. They felt really, really _good_.


	11. Chapter 11: Anxiety

**Chapter 11: Anxiety**

 **I am feeling down right now so I don't know when I will post new chapter.**

 **Thanks for all views. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about the story.**

 **Only Haukea is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

She left Ragnar's house after an hour. She had no tunic, her pants were still wet and she had nothing to change into. So Ivar sent a slave to buy a suitable dress for her. Haukea went to Ivar's room, so she could sit with bare chest and without trousers under the blanket.

Ivar crawled behind her after giving order to the slave and then lay down beside her on the bed. He turned his head to the side to look at the woman's reddened, weary flesh. Haukea rolled over and her hand moved to the boy's face. The tips of her fingers formed a path from his eyebrows to his lips. Their eyes finally met, and Haukea forgot how to breathe. There were only them, Ivar and she.

Ivar grabbed her hand and put it to his lips, kissing each finger. Later, his arm straightened and the boy pulled on the blanket to unveil his work. The four, barely visible wounds, had cicatrice. Ivar's fingers touched them with affection.

"I enjoyed it. Very much." he whispered. "I would like us to repeat that."

Haukea drew closer to him and put her mouth to his. She felt his heat and smell. Never before has she felt so satisfied, so content. She should not have felt this way, she was aware of it. It was because she did not know him long. She did not believe that in such a short time, she could attach herself to someone and show such a great amount of tenderness.

The second reason was about how dangerous he was. He had fits of great anger that led to uncontrolled deeds, which he later regretted. Or not. He was doing things impulsively, often not thinking about the consequences of the words he uttered. He was a volcano. He was a fire. Frightened and excited at the same time, she did not know which of the emotion was stronger.

The third and most important reason was that after the raid she was about to leave the Kattegat and start searching for her pack. It would be selfish to spend time with Ivar and make promises that might not have the opportunity to be fulfilled. She will leave and she had no idea when and if she would come back.

"If it will be a pleasure for both of us, please, do so."

Haukea closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. After a few minutes, Ivar placed a subtle kiss on her lips. Later second and third, and fourth. They did not use the tongue, and their mouths only touched each other. Their show of tenderness was stopped by slave. She came back from the market with a dark green dress. She put it without a word on the bed and left the room.

The woman got up, put on a dress, and then put on her back a wolf's skin, which she never parted with. She folded the torn tunic and dark trousers and then went to the boy. She kissed his forehead, brushed his hair and spoke quietly.

"I have to go. I need to talk with Bjorn about the raid. We will meet later."

"You promise?" he asked.

Haukea nodded. This she was certain. She hoped it was her first and last oath to Ivar.

;:;

Haukea walked toward the beach hoping that Bjorn would still be there. She spent too much time with Ivar, wasting her time enjoying herself, allowing him to get to know her body. She knew he would want to control their relationship, though she did not think his control obsession would run so far.

She did not mind wounds or scars. She is a warrior, she knows the price of battles. Blood was always something that fascinated her, but it was connected with her animal instinct. Her inner wolf demanded blood, demanded being released for some time. Her body also worked differently. She had a greater threshold of pain, injuries healed faster than one's on normal human. In addition, Ivar used the blade when she was climaxing. Her mind will now associate pain and lust as the same.

And that was not a problem. The problem was Ivar's fascination. She was glad, that the boy was happy, but if he was allowed to play with a knife now, what would happen later? He will want more and more. More blood, more pain, more pleasure. Only how much Haukea can give him?

Haukea hurried up, seeing the assembly on the platform. She squeezed between Hvitserk and woman next to Bjorn and watched the ships arrive. Looking at them, she felt anxiety. Something was wrong, but Haukea was not sure what it was. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Nice dress, little wolf." Hvitserk spoke, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Is it a courting gift?

Haukea snorted, amused by his comment. He was the only son of Ragnar, that could become her friend. He had a sense of humor, a handsome face and a friendly look. Haukea felt comfortable with him, she did not have to worry about anything, she could be carefree with words. In response, she hit him gently on the shoulder, then turned to his stepbrother.

"Bjorn, can we talk? It's about the raid."

Haukea tried to ignore the attention of the blonde female embracing Bjorn, but she could not do it for long. She looked into woman's eyes with confidence. They led a small war between themselves for dominance and Haukea felt her muscles tighten, her jaw clenched, and her head tilted sideways in a threatening gesture. In her eyes she saw her reflection and knew that her pupils were narrowed. The blonde averted her eyes and Haukea could return to looking at Bjorn with a triumph placed on her face.

The man was watching them closely, even after the contest had ended. He answered her question only after seeing her rising eyebrows.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"No, no, no." she denied. "I just want to know the details. I did not learn too much during our last meeting."

Bjorn shifted his gaze from her to the approaching ships. His voice was low, unbending.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Today we will be celebrating with our companions."

Haukea opened her mouth to demand an answer now, immediately, but before she could say anything, the woman next to her spoke.

"I am Torvi, Bjorn's woman."

Haukea looked at her and blinked several times.

"So? Do I look interested in, whose woman are you?"

Torvi seemed pleased with the answer. She dragged the boy standing on Bjorn's right side to her flesh and presented him as her son. Haukea sighed heavily and also gave her name, then returned to looking at the water, completely forgetting about Bjorn.

Haukea had a very bad feeling. And that usually ended in the rain of blood.


	12. Chapter 12: Someone new

**Chapter 12: Someone new**

 **So I changed some things. And Halfdan is here. And yep, I am going to do something with Haukea and him, because I really really love him. And Haukea's relationship with Ivar is going to be more complicated. In chapter 13 I will reveal some part of Haukea's past and her pack's customs and all. And I really would want to know your thoughts abut the story and Haukea. It would make me very happy to hear from you, so please, review. :)**

 **Only Haukea is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haukea sat between Sigurd and Hvitserk, though Ivar and Ubbe wanted her to sit with them.

Haukea refused Ubbe, because she did not want to upset Ivar, though he certainly deserved a punishment. After a polite decline for the proposal, she hastened to find Ivar as soon as possible and fulfill her promise, but her joy of reunion disappeared very quickly. From a distance, he saw how Ivar's hands caressed Margrethe's body. However she did not hesitate in her steps and continued to walk confidently.

Without looking at him even once, she squeezed between amused brothers, and a moment later, Ubbe joined them with all knowing smile. Haukea puffed and started pretending she saw something interesting in the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ubbe asking Sigurd to move with a movement of his hand, so he could sit next to her, but she quickly linked her and Sigurd's arm, letting him know, that she did not like his idea. The same she did with Hvitserk's biceps.

Ubbe smiled under his breath, then gave up and sat down to the left of her, Hvitserk between them. Haukea sat down comfortably on the bench, her elbows leaning against the table. Her body was relaxed, until Ivar reminded her of his presence.

"Come here, Haukea. Sit with me."

The woman turned lazily toward him. His hand was on Margrethe's waist, the other holding the cup. Aslaug sat next to him, gently slouched. Haukea smiled. She understood why Ivar did it, or at least she thought she did. This did not mean that it was not hurtful to see Ivar touching another woman in such a familiar manner. Perfeclly she hid her grief and anger under the mask of amusement.

"As you can see, I've already taken a seat. I cannot change it so suddenly, it would be rude. What would your brothers think about me?" As soon as these words left her mouth, the brothers began to laugh. Ivar clenched his jaw."Besides, I would not dare to sit down so close to your mother. Her beauty would overwhelm mine, and that's the last thing I want."

Ivar opened his mouth to reply to her teasing, but Haukea turned her head to display her indifference in what he had to say. She smiled under her breath as Hvitserk slammed her knee in a mock, scolding gesture. The woman gave him a flick on the nose.

"I think we can be good friends."

Haukea turned violently, surprised by the sincere suggestion of Sigurd. She blinked several times and then grinned.

"You think?" she bit her lower lip with mirth. "If you stop making me angry, then something actually could happen."

Haukea put her hand on the back of his head, then pulled him to her, so they heads bumped. They laughed and then pushed away, when Bjorn approached them, followed by two men behind him. Bjorn introduced his brothers to them, and they, to show respect to the newcomers, get up.

Haukea leaned over Hvitserk to gaze at the men. One of them, the one who was closer to them, had dark hair gathered to the back. He was tall, although smaller than his companion. The taller one had blond hair and unlike the dark one, whose hairs were long and shaven on both sides, they were short and shaved only on one side. Strand of hair covered the right part of his face.

"And who might it be?" he asked after Bjorn had informed them of which one of his brothers would go with them and after Ivar's rather embarrassing comment.

Haukea stood up and straightened up. Her head up, chest out, her long braid lay on her breast to be visible. She greeted them with a nod. The blonde devoured her with his eyes and her inner wolf scratched her mind's door, wanting to get out and play.

"Haukea, daughter of wolves. And I'll be on a ship, that will sail into the Mediterranean Sea." she said, controlling herself not to look towards the blond. She scolded her wolf, then added. "And whats your names?"

"Harald Finehair, King of Vestlfold and Rogaland." introduced himself the first.

"Halfdan The Black" said the other.

Haukea just now noticed the matching tattoos on the men's faces. These patterns indicated their kinship. The woman connected this and their similarity, to the idea that they were siblings. Haukea showed her teeth in a smile. The anxiety she felt in the port was covered by Halfdan's proximity.

"I understand why you're called 'Finehair'." she stated pointing at Harald's loose hair. "But why 'The Black'?"

Halfdan had no chance to answer her, because the Floki jumped on his back and began to hug them. Probably they had not seen each other for a very long time, and longing do odd things with people. Haukea's muscles tightened as Floki keep his gaze on her. She frowned at the sight of his astonishment.

He slowly approached her, Haukea watched him warily. None of his movements could escape her eyes. His scarred fingers cradled her cheeks. He leaned forward, their foreheads almost touching. Floki's gaze confused the woman. It was full of admiration, devotion. He glorified her and she had no idea what she did to deserved it. The man had tears in his eyes, his hot breath was on her face, and his touch was as delicate as if she would break apart any minute.

"So it's you." he whispered with a hoarse voice. "I've heard so much about you. You took care of my dearest friend, Haukea. And I thank you for that."

He spoke so quietly, that only she could hear him in that canon of voices. Haukea did not question his love for Ragnar, but she doubted that Floki would adore her for it.

"You have a gift, Haukea. The gods granted you with it. Cherish it." This time he spoke loudly enough to people close to them could understand what was the subject of the conversation.

Floki retreated from her, but he seemed to be doing it with difficulty. He turned to two friends, asking them to go with him to meet Helga. Halfdan gave her the last look filled with a promise, then followed Floki. Haukea sat down again on the bench and took a pitcher of ale from the passing servant and took a huge sip. Sigurd handed her a loaf of bread that the women accepted freely, torn off the piece and then handed it to Hvitserk.

"Do not trust them." she heard a low voice over her. Bjorn was still staring at the brothers, but Haukea knew he was talking to her. "Harald has huge plans for Ragnar. You would not like them."

Her head immediately fired toward Fairhair and her body was immediately tense like a string. Her mouth made a thin line, her fists clenched on her dress. Eyes tried to kill dark haired man, even when Haukea felt Halfdan's gaze on her.

She could have lust for him, but Ragnar was always the most important to her. And nobody would ever change that.


	13. Chapter 13: Customs

**Chapter 13: Customs**

 **I tried. I really did. But I don't think it's my favourite chapter.**

 **Only Haukea is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haukea took a sip of ale. It was her third pint, and the boys already brought her the next. They probably wanted her to get drunk, but they did not know that her body was worked differently and she was able to drink much more than them and she would not even have a headache tomorrow. She was amused by they attempts, so she let them do whatever they wanted.

"What did Floki mean?"

Haukea looked at the man sitting next to her. Their knees touched under the table, the flesh by flesh, and Haukea felt his warmth. She also felt how much alcohol he drank. His eyes were gently fogged and his face was tired. He did not smile and because of that he looked much older than he was. He was serious.

"This gift from the gods. What he meant by that?" he added, thinking that the woman did not understand his previous question.

"It's not a gift. It's a curse." She laughed, seeing his expression."Loki had three children with Angrboda: Fenrir, Jormungand and Hel. My people are descendants of Fenrir, a huge wolf. We do not worship all the gods, Ubbe. And certainly not Odin. When Ragnarok arrives, my people will rebound on him and follow Loki."

"But why Floki thinks this is a gift?"

"Some of our... abilities may seem incredible. And for centuries people have believed that the gods and the Norns love our people. Gods, well, not necessarily, Norns are variable and difficult to please. Odin loves our dancing and singing. He thinks no one can match us. This is probably the reason for this rumor."

"So you're dancing and singing?" Hvitserk interrupted, walking to them, and Haukea move away from Ubbe. She got cold and already missed the touch of another body.

"Not much." she answered honestly. "I have not seen my family, since I was nine years old, so I know one basic dance, coming of age dance and allure dance, which I should not know but I was curious child and I peeked."

"Allure dance?" he asked amused. "What a naughty little girl you were. You learned steps not for children, tsk tsk."

Haukea snorted, but she answered him. Talking about the culture of her pack was a pleasure for her, but it also hurt her. Memories of a family she had not seen for ten years and did not know if she would ever see again, caused her physical pain. But talking about them, remembering their customs and tradition made her feel closer to them, as if she could reach them.

"A dance that girls and boys are dancing, when they are ready to search for a partner. This way they show their strengths. There are basic steps that everyone has to dance, regardless of gender, and the rest is arranged on their own so they can make themselves special, original. Usually girls are dancing, when they are sixteen years old. Boys when they are seventeen or eighteen."

"So maybe you should show us the dance?" Ubbe grinned. "In the end, you are for sure aged sixteen."

"Yes, of course. But your sentence would be true three years ago." She smiled at the sight of their surprised faces."But when I was traveling with Ragnar, there was no time for it. And I would have to find someone, who would tattoo the right runes around my neck and cleavage. It's only after having these symbols I can dance the allure dance, no sooner."

"These on the hands are not enough?"

"These runes have a different meaning. They are a symbol of my belonging to the pack and the maturity of a warrior. Runes that will appear on my neck will be associated with my sexual maturity. And that's not over yet. After the first won battle, my legs and feet should also be tattooed. When I choose my partner and he will become my mate for life, runes will be tattooed on my back. When I will be with child, then it's my breasts and stomach. Only one rune will be placed on my lower abdomen, fertility rune, but that will happen on my wedding day, before the consummation of marriage."

"This leaves only one tattoo-free place." Ubbe grinned. "Your ass."

Haukea hit him on the back of his head for being vulgar and put a piece of meat in her mouth. She had bonded with them and although Ubbe could never be hers, he could became her friend. Although, she doubted her wolf or Ubbe would agree to it. She licked her fingers, took a sip of ale and came back to conversation.

"This tattoos-free area reminds us that we are not only Úlfhéðnar. We are also human and we can not forget our humanity, we can not become our instincts."

"You don't usually look at this part of the body, so I do not know how it can help." Hvitserk said, taking a sip of ale.

"That's the point. We only can remember this, when we are alone. We do not show weaknesses publicly. It does not matter whether you are Alfa, Beta or Omega. You have to be proud and not hesitate to kill. If our raid will be challenging, you may be able to see my animal nature, Hvitserk."

"And Haukea is still with Ragnar's sons. You do not leave them alone even for a minute, little she-wolf."

Haukea looked at the arrivals, who interrupted them in the chat. Harald and Halfdan stood behind them. Harald's eyes were focused on the skin of the wolf covering her body. Because of his look she concluded that Floki had told them the legends about her ancestors. He probably told them everything he knew, and that did not bode well with her. Anyone who knows, even only a grain of truth about Úlfhéðnar, wants to own them.

"It does not make sense to change the company, if you have fun, do you think so?" She forced a smile on her face. "With what can we help you?"

"In the future you could do a lot for us, Haukea." His words only confirmed her supposition. "Now, however, we came to enjoy your company. What was the subject of your conversation?"

He reached out to touch her fur, but Haukea turned away. She was no longer sitting back to him, but to the table, her back unattainable for him. Her eyes lost a cheerful gleam, but her lips were still smiling. She could not answer because Ivar did it for her. She tried to forget about his presence at the feast, she did not look at him, but he did not allow her to do so.

"My brothers seemed to be fascinated by the dance moves of the Haukea. However, she seems to be too shy to present it to us."

Ivar was wearing a fake, sad expression on his face, but his body seemed to be relaxed as he leaned against the chair. Haukea clenched her jaw, wishing to rewind the past to not share so many details. She puffed the air out as she tried to do the same with anger.

"Someone with such body should not be ashamed of anything." Halfdan grabbed her long braid and played with it for a moment."Dance for us. Just take it off. That too."

Halfdan said as he pulled her ribbon off her hair, making them loose. He did the same with her fur. She held her breath, but not because of his pleasant touch on her skin, but by the fact that he was about to pull her most important item off of her. She snarled warningly, but the man only smiled and put down the ribbons and fur next to her on the bench.

"I was just about to find someone, who would tattoo me before our trip..."

"My brother will do it tomorrow. Now dance." Harald interrupted her. His voice was low, menacing and her inner wolf demanded to show him where was his place. However Haukea stopped herself, because you keep friends close, but enemies even closer.

She stood up, combed her hair with fingers and rolled her sleeves up to show her runes. She went out to the center, pushing the people who could prevent her from dancing. She asked a man with a rebec and woman with a pan flute about whether they would play a lively melody for her and when they happily agreed, Haukea stood in the right place for her to dance.

She have already danced with other people being present, although never on someone's request. It was always spontaneous, and then she was not worried about how someone would judge her. Now she had to dance alone. Show something breathtaking so they would like it. After a moment of silence she decided she would dance for Odin. Odin who gave her Ragnar. Odin, who made them meet and who made Ragnar to still be with her. She apologized to Loki and Fenrir in her mind.

The couple started to play, and Haukea closed her eyes and let the rhythm lead her. She raised her arms over her head and began to spin around her axis. First to the right, later to the left. Then she started jumping from one edge of the imaginary square to the other, spinning and stamping. She opened her eyes, feeling it sting and she knew they were narrowing, animal-like.

She stopped and put her hips in motion, but she quickly stopped, though her blood was boiling and the inner wolf begged her to let everyone know she was ready for mating. But she was not. She must have had runes to keep things in line with traditions. Immediately, she started spinning, her hair swirled with her.

A sincere smile appeared on her face, and the energy poured out from her. She pulled the first man out of the crowd and started dancing with him, and he eagerly copied her movements. They turned, jumped and stamped, until other couples joined them.

Haukea only once, briefly, looked at Ivar. He was sitting in a chair, and Margrethe was on his lap. He looked annoyed. Her eyes moved to the bench she had just sat on. She saw Harald hold her white fur in his hands and look at it greedily. She stopped, causing her partner to fall. Then all hell broke loose.

 **Review &Follow&Favourite :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Calmness

**Chapter 14: Calmness**

 **I want to thank all people, who followed, favorited and reviewed the story. It means a lot to me. :)**

 **Only Haukea is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haukea was a quiet person. She rarely gave away her emotion, and certainly not anger. Her inner wolf told her to do a lot of things in search of the right partner, though her dominance off him was getting better and better. So the exception to her mastery was lust and when someone, despite the warnings, touched her fur.

The woman tilted her head to the side, the atmosphere suddenly becoming unpleasant. From Haukea's throat snarl broke out, the viking on the ground shivered.

"Do not mind me." She said to couples, who stopped dancing and musicians, who stopped playing. "I'll just rip his hands off and we'll be able to go back to have fun."

Nobody among the gathering responded in any way. Only the group of people next to them has frozen. Her bare feet hit the floor, her hair framed her round face, emphasizing how wild she was. She stood before Harald, only her fur was between them. She reached out her hand in a gesture of impatience and waited. When the man did not give her a wolf skin back, Haukea lose her patience.

She grabbed her precious item and pulled it to her. But Harald did not want to let go. She looked at him, she tilted her head to one side, her eyes narrowed. For observers it must have been at least amusing. They looked like children, who quarrel about a toy and can not come to a consensus who's going to have play with it. Haukea, however, was laughing out of the other side of mouth.

She clicked her tongue dissatisfied, now more irritated by his immaturity than furious. She tugged the wolf skin again and when Harald stubbornly refused to return her property, she leaved her left hand on the material and her right hand clenched on his throat. The man's eyes shine dangerously for a moment, then fear crept into them, but as soon as the emotion appeared, it as quickly disappeared.

Haukea did not have to wonder why. The cold blade of the dagger touched her neck, just above her collarbone. Although she felt she felt it on herself, she was not going to draw back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Harald's brother, Halfdan, threatened her. There was nothing strange about it, she should have expected it.

"My brother would like to have you, that's true. But do not think that his desire to fuck you is stronger than fraternal love."

Haukea dig her nails into his skin. She moved to Halfdan to let him know that he might try to cut her throat, but his brother would die at the same time as she. A smirk appeared on her face, and the giggle escaped from her lips. All this situation became more and more tiresome for her. She felt like biting on their throats and tearing them off, she wanted to show that she was the one that was superior.

"I may want him to fuck me, but that does not mean I will not crush your throat with claws." she snapped. "Give back what's not yours, Harald Finehair. You do not want to end your adventure in this place, do you? You are not the king of Norway yet."

Harald hesitated before telling the next sentence.

"If you kill me, then you die too..."

"Because your brother will put a knife through my neck?" she laughed. "I will take it out and kill him with it. Because of the wound, I would suffer for months, but I would survive. I am Úlfhéðnar. I bite hard and I do not let go. You can kick and beat me, and I will not let go. I will not let you go, until you quit. It is not easy to kill me."

It seemed to convince him. He let go of the fur, so she also took her hand from his body. The presence behind her disappeared, and it passed her to stand next to it's brother. Haukea sat on a bench, straddling it. Her fur was placed between her legs and she watched as Bjorn and Floki approached the men. They pulled them further into the room and Haukea could not eavesdrop them, though she listened. The voices mingled and the woman did not know, which belonged to who.

Ubbe, who was sitting beside her, laid his hand on her knee, as if to see if he could say something. Her gaze softened, a delicate smile appeared on her lips. Ubbe returned the gesture, but failed to ask how she felt. Ivar beat him to it and started a conversation with Haukea.

"That was a beautiful dance, Haukea. It's a pity you stopped. Can you try again? But this time without being a bitch?"

Haukea didn't refrain from letting her laugh out of her mouth. This was not what Ivar expected. He thought she would explode once again, that she would in anger say things, that she would regret, that she would be ashamed of. Margrethe abandoned his knees to serve the assembly and, strangely, it pleased him more than enraged. He used her only to torment his brothers and to awake jealousy in Haukea .However, the presence of the slave itself irritated him. The girl was not what he wanted.

But after tonight, he realized that he might not be what Haukea wanted. She is strong, independent and confident, but also full of energy and joy. She loved to dance and she looked divine, while doing it. The crippled man could not take his eyes off her. She moved gracefully, her hair swirling with her body. She tempted with her every movement, smile, with all of her. If this is a basic dance, then Ivar was already afraid of how the allure dance will look.

"I'm sorry I did not give you as much attention as you need." The woman hit the nail on the head."And leave poor Margrethe alone. You know that she doesn't like pain and is not able to excite you. Do not punish her for what your brothers do."

Ivar leaned forward and motioned to her to approach him. The habit made Haukea to obey. A few steps separated them, but the woman did not came closer. She stood before him, her body relaxed, but she remembered her earlier anger. She looked at Ivar and she felt as if she had not looked into his eyes in ages.

The blue, clear eyes that devoured her, that were telling her all about Ivar. Usually, a quick glance was enough and she knew everything. But long gazing at his soul confused her. She saw so much there, that she sometimes wondered how he could have so much in him. Anger, jealousy, confusion, but also tenderness, rapture and... love. Haukea was afraid of what he could read from her.

"Come closer, Haukea." It was not a request, but an order, nevertheless the woman did so anyway. She laughed at his next sentence. "I don't bite."

"I beg to differ." she giggled. "Stop that, Ivar. Stop messing with my mind."

The tone was loose, amused, but her words were not a joke. She really wanted him to stop playing with her. The same thing apply to Ubbe. She wanted to be able to choose. Her body needed her to choose a partner, a mate. Her only one.

She couldn't have Ubbe. He wanted to be free, he wanted to enjoy many lovers, even more he desired adventures. Haukea was created for the raids, it was true, but it did not mean that it was something she wanted to do for her whole life. At some point, she will have to stop being a full-time warrior to give birth to babies, take care of them and teach them all that is necessary. And Ubbe could give her a family. Healthy, strong children, who she would teach to fight, would teach them to control the wolf nature. But she would not be completely happy. She would only have a part of Ubbe, because no matter what she did, he would not remain faithful to her.

Ivar's fidelity would remain satisfactory. She was sure of that. He could slap or squeeze Margrethe's butt, but Haukea knew he was not planning to do anything else with her. His behavior made the shiver run along her back. He was a cripple, but he still showed his self-confidence, his superiority. Haukea is an alpha female, but she also needs a male, who will be equal to her, but will be able to discipline her. Ivar was like that, she reacted to him. But his disability was a minuscule also in her culture. It did not bother her, although it was assumed that a person, who is disabled from birth will not give healthy children.

"It is your fault." he said. "Once you are here, with me, then you are gone. You also give unclear signs."

She sighed heavily. Why is making decisions so difficult? The emotions swirled in her and when she saw the blond slave coming to their table, she gestured with her hand, that she wanted her to accelerate. The girl stood in front of her, Ivar between them. Haukea did not have to ask Margrethe for an opinion, she knew the answer from her body speech.

The girl had a shifty eyes. She looked at Ivar, then on Haukea and repeated. At other times her eyes fled to Ubbe and Hvitserk. She felt uncertain. And not in this 'I'm a slave' uncertain. Margarethe was afraid of Ivar, afraid of his desires, she was afraid of pain.

"Give Margrethe a rest, all right?" she requested with a gentle smile."You know that only I can give you what you want."

In her expression there was no jealousy or possessiveness, but the woman saw the boy's eyes light up. She decided, however, to allow Ivar to enjoy this moment and not deny his false conjecture.

"So give it to me." he demanded.

Haukea opened her mouth to answer him, but Aslaug went up to Ivar, whispered something in his ear, and then disappeared into the crowd. Ivar's smile became playful, predatory. He looked at Haukea and said.

"There will be a ritual, Haukea. Isn't it splendid?"

 **Follow & Favorite& Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Softness

**Chapter 15: Softness**

 **I will take a break in writing for a while. I need to rewatch some episodes of The Vikings, because I want to make Haukea's raid interesting. And I am not sure if I should write about Ragnar and Ivar being in England. What do you think?**

 **Only Haukea is mine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Rituals were not alien to her. She did not participate in them, she was not allowed to touch or drink blood, but she witnessed them.

They, her people, rarely had them. They were only involved in special occasions like good fortune in battle. According to her knowledge, the Vikings loved bloodshed. Rituals were celebrated not only before the expeditions and battles, but also in fertile harvest, for sake of happy marriage, healthy children. Her people didn't do that.

For centuries, all non-war requests are sent through dance and singing. It is said that Loki taught her relatives to enjoy life. In addition, Loki hated mindless bloodshed. He was a clever and mischievous god, and he didn't want the seriousness in the moments of joy.

She stood between Bjorn and Hvitserk with other men in the line, waiting for queen Aslaug to sprinkle them with blood. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ivar dive his hands into the bowl with the blood of the animal, forming an indefinite shape on his face, and then he began to drink a thick liquid. Haukea was not sure if this gesture disgusted her or excited her. Probably she was disgusted with the fact that it excites her.

She closed her eyes as the blood splatter on her face. Animal instincts dominated her and she felt her fangs expand, and her desire to hunt devour her whole. White wolf's fur began to melt into her. She bit her lip as the heat spilled over her body, bliss took over her. Everything burst like a soap bubble, when Hvitserk asked if everything was all right with her. She opened her eyes only, when she controlled herself, then nodded.

"Are you fearful?" He asked another question, drinking blood from the cup.

Haukea looked at him from under he eyelashes, then took the cup from the man. She took a sip of red liquid, enjoying its taste. Sweet, sticky almost like wine. The woman handed the drink to Bjorn. She licked her lips, so that she would not lose not even a drop, then answered.

"Of the raid?" She questioned him to made sure."We are made for this, Hvitserk. You are a Viking, you have killing in your blood. When you kill the first man, during divine inspiration, nothing will matter. You will want more and more. You will shiver before every battle. And it won't be out of fear, but because of excitement.

"I asked if you are afraid, not to made me aware of being a Viking."

"You have nothing to worry about, Hvitserk. I understand, it's your first raid, you will be far from home, from your brothers. You're not used to it."

She smiled at him gently, whispering, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. She treated him like a younger brother, although according to her knowledge, Hvitserk was her age. But he had so much hilarity and openness that the woman could not look at him otherwise. She remembered how angry and bitter he was, when he saw Ragnar for the first time in ten years. But despite this inner anger at his father, he remained cheerful.

She ruffled his hair and this gesture said everything. Hvitserk could be sure Haukea wasn't going to betray his insecurity, and that was important to him. Vikings do not show weakness.

Haukea took a hand from his head and stopped, realizing something. Ragnar had six children. Five boys and a girl. Gyda died many years ago and so he had now only sons. The oldest was Bjorn, who was thirty years old. Next was Ubbe, who was twenty, then nineteen years old Hvitserk and seventeen years old Sigurd. Ivar was the youngest, he was sixteen. In her culture the boy was still immature sexually. Haukea could not lay with him, until he was seventeen.

Bjorn looked at her face. She looked upset and tried to come up with an answer for a non-existent question. He touched her shoulder and Haukea knew what he meant by this movement.

"Your brother is a mere child." she announced, and he let a gentle smile slip through his lips. He raised his eyebrows up, demanding clarification. "Ivar, in the eyes of my people, is not yet ready to have sex with. I cannot fuck him."

"You know that it is different with Vikings. Follow our traditions, not your own." he said after a moment of silence. Haukea sighed heavily, thanked him for advice and headed to the boy.

She slipped her fingers into his hair as he drank another sip of blood. He put the bowl back on the stool and looked at her. Haukea knelt down before him, then sat down on her heels. She dipped her fingers in the thick liquid, then applied them to Ivar's face, improving the marks he had made himself earlier. She made a line on his cheeks, jaw and nose. She filled up the blood supply on her fingers and placed them at the cripple's eyelids, and then she created a straight line that ran from his eyes through chin to his neck.

Ivar opened his eyes. They were dark, filled with something akin to lava. The pair drew closer, their noses in contact. They felt their breath on themselves, they were burning. Ivar moved away from Haukea and the woman was about to protest, but the boy's touch silenced her. Now he was an artist and she was his sheet. He drew on her forehead patterns that resembled a mountain, and on the cheeks something like a snail shell.

On the nose, which already had a dot from their earlier touch, he drew lines that connected with the mountains on her forehead and swirls on her cheeks. One single line also led him to the lips. He passed them, seeing how they tremble with excitement, dragging his fingers from her chin, through the collarbone to the exposed part of her breast, which suddenly appeared near his face. Ivar managed to feel their warmth, their scent. He wanted to snuggle into them, drown in them. He managed to break away from her bosom and looked into the eyes of the redhead.

He raised his hands up and painted her lips red, then pushed his finger into her mouth. Haukea was shocked for a moment, but quickly understood what to do. She sucked his fingers, one by one. She wrapped her tongue around them, gently biting, until they all were cleaned. Ivar used his right hand to pull the woman's face to himself, and left to force her to sit again, but this time on his legs.

He pulled his tongue out and touched her lips. Haukea shuddered, clenched her hands on his shoulders, and began to rub her naked femininity on his covered manhood. Ivar made a path with his tongue on her lips, gently caressing it with the tip of his muscle, that he hid and reveal like a snake. Haukea was close to crying, she felt so blissful.

Only when Haukea's mouth were covered with his saliva, Ivar poured himself into her. Both closed their eyes, the boy buried his hands in her hair. First they kissed without using tongues, their mouth wide open. However, Haukea wished more and more, so she joined their tongues very quickly. At first, she fight with him for dominance, but feeling like the boy was winning, her teeth pulled out the tongue from his mouth and began sucking the flesh, accelerating the movements of her hips. Ivar moved his hands to her buttocks, squeezed and slapped them, causing the woman to cum.

Haukea arched her back, pulling the cripple's head between her boobs, pressing it against them. Her eyes were delightfully closed, her mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure. Ivar came just by looking at her and felt the wetness on his trousers as well as the breast that was caging him.

Haukea, after reaching climax, remembered that they were in a public place. She looked around to see if someone had seen them in this unambiguous position.

"Be mine tonight, Haukea." he whispered, kissing her neck.

Haukea moaned, her center satisfied with the boy's proposition. But she knew she had to refuse.

"You do not even know how much I want it." she sobbed. Denying him caused her physical pain. "But we cannot, Ivar. Not yet."

"Then when?" he asked and anger crept over his face.

"Just not yet. But if you want to..." She hesitated. "I could sleep with you tonight. In the end, I'm leaving tomorrow."

He hugged her and Haukea accepted it as a consensus to spend the night with him in one bed. She put her head on his.

"Do you have to?" he asked. "Do you really have to go?"

"It doesn't matter, Ivar, whether I leave tomorrow or not. You're take off with Ragnar to England, so we would not be together in Kattegat anyway."

He sighed, then bit her covered nipple, then suggested that it was time to find a place for their enjoyment.

;:;

Haukea stood in the port between ships. Ragnar's sons bid farewell to their mothers and brothers, and Haukea watched it from the corner of her eye. Bjorn was talking to Torvi now. She guessed that her desire to say goodbye to Ragnar and Ivar was pointless. They did not appear in the port. So the woman was left to summon men in mind before the raid. Ragnar's sweet words and his fatherly advice and warmth.

She closed her eyes, remembering how this morning she lay with Ivar in bed, his head on her belly. Haukea felt that her place was here, with him, that she wanted to be with him. She held that feeling with her, hoping that it would be enough to last a long journey.

When she opened her eyes, she saw familiar figures of two brothers. They sent her smiles and she laughed. Harald's offenses were forgiven, but not forgotten.

Haukea boarded the ship, that Floki invited her to. She patted him on the shoulder, then looked at the open sea. She was ready.

 **Review &Follow&Favorite :)**


End file.
